The Awesome Story
by Nanami21306
Summary: What happend when team seven lands in our world? Through a magic tree nontheless! Will these two girls be able to help them get used to this new, strange world? Totally random! if you're looking for a laugh read! SasukeXOC NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Ok so i know that i _should _be working on my other stories but.....well i am workin on them! So this is something that my friend and i wrote a while ago and we wanted to put this up XD I hope you people like it :D but its not going to sound like ANY of my other work cuz my friend wrote most of it n we just had fun with it! (we didnt edit it. tehe) **

**I DO HAVE ANOTHER STORY UP ON FICTIONPRESS THAT IS MY WORK IF ANYBODY WANTS TO READ IT AND REVIEW. OR YOU COULD TELL ME TO PUT IT UP ON FANFICTION INSTEAD XD SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND IT WILL TELL YOU MORE!**

**Warning: This story is completely and u****tterly ****_RANDOM_! It makes no sense what-so-ever, but it super funny! There are two pairings; Sasuke and Naruto are paired with these two girls (i know i made them straight 0.o) And there is slight Sakura bashing!**

**Disclaimer: My friends and I do not own _Naruto _:(**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami & Livetodraw**

* * *

**The Awesome Story**

Frankie and Nikki were swimming in their pool around 7 at night when all of the sudden three figures appeared hopping over the fence.

"Oh my gosh Nikki what is that!" Frankie said racing over to Nikki who was in the middle of the pool.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked annoyed because she thought Frankie was playing a joke.

"I'm not joking Nikki, look over the diving board there they are….oh my gosh they are getting closer!"

"O…m…g" Nikki said mouth open.

The three figures got close enough to the pool that the cousins could see who the three figures were.

"Frankie they are wearing the Naruto character's outfits, oh that's just peachy weirdo cosplayers are walking up to us." Nikki said with a freaked out look.

"Well… I'm just gonna hide under the water now" Frankie said ducking under the water.

"WAIT FRANKIE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE…" She never got to finish when the one character that had Naruto's outfit on fell in the pool and hit Frankie.

"OW! What was that for!!?" Frankie screamed.

"aw man sorry 'bout that" the one person said.

"That's just like you dobe, stupid" the one that looked like Sasuke replied

"Hey Sasuke-teme it wasn't my fault it was dark…AND DON'T CALL ME DOBE STUPID TEME!"

The one that looked like the character Sakura hit Naruto on the head "Don't be rude Naruto!" then she turned to Frankie and said "Sorry about that ma'am are you alright?"

(Frankie) "….."

(Nikki) "....…"

"Wow you guys are very good actors you know, the real Sakura would be that mean to Naruto in the show" Nikki said still shocked.

"Ya and Naruto would be that clumsy in the real show too." Frankie added.

"Hey you are alright, right?" Nikki asked the Naruto dressed boy giving him a hand "Gosh you didn't have to hit him so hard!" Nikki yelled at the Sakura girl.

"Gosh you don't have to be so mean to me!" The Sakura girl screamed at Nikki.

"Well then don't pick on him, man I mean you looked nice but your really not" Nikki replayed.

"I mean you can act like them but you don't have to hurt him." Frankie said to the girl that looked like Sakura.

"Wait a minute you two keep saying we are acting like 'Naruto characters' what do you mean?" the boy that looked like Sasuke said.

"oh my gosh he talks!" Nikki and Frankie said at the same time.

"Wait a minute you guys are cosplayers right?" Nikki asked a little creeped out now.

"What are _costplayers?_" the boy in the Naruto outfit asked.

"Well I guess they don't know what _cos_players are.." Frankie said

Then they both said in unison "then that means ..they are ….the ..real…thing…"

"Wait ill test it" Nikki whispered to Frankie. "Hey Naruto can you do the shadow clone justu for us please?" Nikki asked with puppy dog eyes.

"SURE!" Naruto announced.

Naruto did the correct hand signs and poof there stood five Naruto's.

"No way!" Nikki screamed

"You impressed! I thought you would be!" Naruto said

"Well I guess he did the shadow clone justu so that makes him pretty real to me" Frankie stated.

"Of course we are real what did you think we were?" Sakura asked.

"oh nothing" they said together.

"Now if you excuse us we will be right with you" Frankie said.

Both Frankie and Nikki went under water and 3..2…1

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Frankie and Nikki came back up out of the water.

"Ok were good now"

"Oh my gosh my ears!" Naruto screamed

"What the heck was that for!" Sasuke also screamed.

"oh nothing" Nikki said with sweat drop.

"First thing, how did you get here?!" Frankie asked just keeping her cool.

"Well the dobe here had to go and look at this weird tree and fell in it, ya right through it, so I went to see what happened and try to get him out of yet another mess but the pinkie here had to trip and pull me in too." Sasuke explained

"Sasuke-kun why did you call me such a mean name" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm kind of mad at you for pulling me into this mess."

"Why don't you like me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked yet again.

Now Sasuke is getting really annoyed

"You know what Sakura just drop it." Nikki said.

"Ok" She said with a small voice.

"Well ya know we can chat all night but I kind of want to get out right now don't you think Nikki?" Frankie asked

"Ya your right, you guys stay here; I don't want my parents finding you guys so stay hidden and we will be back, Naruto we will bring you some of my dads clothes."

"Hai" the three said in unison.

Right then Nikki's mom walked outside

"Fudgesickless you guys hide quickly!" Frankie whispered/yelled to the three ninja.

The ninja jumped into the pool -_-

"Nikki, Frankie you guys need to come in, in a few minutes" Nikki's mother told the two girls.

"Ok mom" Nikki replied to her mother.

After that her mother left and bubbles started to come out of the pool.

"You want to tell them that they can come up or should I?" Nikki asked Frankie.

"I will" Frankie replied. She put her legs on the edge of the pool and her head and back went into the water. Frankie told them it was alright to come up. (In other words she stuck her thumbs up) the three ninja and Frankie got out of the pool.

"oh great now I have to give you all dry clothes -_- You know what Naruto, Sasuke you better not mind wearing girl's pants."

"WHAT" they both screamed.

"You guys will get over it" Sakura said.

"Can we just go get some clothes on I'm cold" Frankie asked holding her arms together " oh and Nikki you need to get more towels."

"Why can't you get the towels, I have to get the clothes if you don't remember" Nikki said

"Well I don't feel like it Nikki"

"You better get your butt up there and get those towels Frankie or I will make you sleep outside!"

"Ya ya what ever just let me dry off first"

"Fine what ever."

Nikki walked into the house soon fallowed by Frankie. They got the towels and clothes and brought them outside for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Here you go you guys." Frankie said handing them towels. "Hurry up and dry off because Nikki and I want to watch a movie and eat popcorn."

"And here are your clothes" Nikki handed each of them clothes.

"Do I really have to wear girl's shorts!" Naruto wined. "Why can't I wear sweats like Sasuke!"

"Because those are my only pair and they are way to long for you" Nikki replied.

"What do you mean they are too long for me, Sasuke can fit into them just fine!"

"Can we just get a move on boy and get inside." Frankie asked

"Ya and Naruto you are shorter than Sasuke so you couldn't walk two steps without tripping." Nikki added.

"No offence Naruto" Frankie said.

"Ya chibi so just go inside" Sasuke said smugly

"Shut-up teme!" Naruto replied

"How about you both shut-up and get inside!" Frankie shouted angrily

"Thank you" Nikki said to Frankie.

Once they were all inside Frankie shouted

"oh my gosh Nikki it's 9:00 hurry and turn the tv on fast….faster….your not fast enough!"

"You know what Frankie shut-up and let me turn the freeken tv on I know what I am doing!" Nikki shouted back.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just stood there confused until Sakura said "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh my gosh she finally spoke!" Frankie exclaimed

"Ya we are waiting for are favorite show!" Nikki said smiling.

"Which would be?" Sakura asked

"You'll see" the two cousins said together.

The theme song came on and the title 'Naruto' came on screen.

"What!!" the three ninja said in unison.

"Ha I knew they would recognize my talent!" Naruto said standing up on the couch…then falling back.

The two cousins laughed

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Well you are the main character…" Nikki said.

"But it's also about all of your friends." Frankie added

They watched about half of the show before Sakura spoke up.

"Hey I have watched half of this show and I haven't seen my beloved Sasuke-kun."

"Well…" The two cousins said in unison.

"What's the problem guys?" Sasuke asked

"Haha…why don't you tell them Frankie" Nikki said.

"Fine I will" Frankie said

"Ok you do that; I will be hiding behind the couch all the way over here" Nikki said some feet away.

"Ok so what are you guys going to tell us about me?" Sasuke asked again.

"Well....(long intake of breath)… youlefttoOrochimarutogetmorepowertokilliItachiandyouleftKonoha" Frankie said very fast.

3…..2…..1…

"WHAT!!!!!" Sasuke yelled at Frankie.

"Please don't kill me" Frankie pleaded

"Come on Sasuke-teme don't be like that it's just a show." Naruto tried to persuade Sasuke while holding him back from killing Frankie. Then Nikki popped up behind the couch and said "oh ya Sasuke almost killed Naruto."

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled at Nikki.

"Make way Nikki I'm coming back there." Frankie said as she ran and almost flipped behind the couch, while hitting Nikki on accident.

"Come on guys, Sasuke we know you would never leave us." Sakura said holding both Naruto and Sasuke back from killing the two girls.

"Ya don't blame us blame the stupid Japanese Hollywood producer peoples!" Nikki yelled at the two boys.

"Ya what Nikki said!" Frankie added

"Fine besides I know Sasuke-teme could never defeat me." Naruto said

"You wanna bet dobe" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Hey no fighting or you have to pay for the damage!" Nikki warned the two boys

"Humph" and they both looked away from each other.

"Just like two children" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Your right." Frankie said to Sakura.

**Two Hours and much more arguing from Sasuke and Naruto later**

"Hey guys lets turn in I'm tired." Sakura asked.

"Ya fools sheesh." Frankie added

"Only if Sasuke-teme stops trying to start a fight with me." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"You're the one that starts it dobe." Sasuke yelled back.

"You know what since you guys will not stop fighting you guys will have to sleep on the floor tonight with my sleeping bag." Nikki yelled at them.

"What! There is no way I'm sharing a sleeping bag with the teme." Naruto yelled outraged.

"Well that's what you get" Frankie said while handing them the sleeping bag.

**Later That Night**

"What the…give me some blankets you ursiratonkachi!" Sasuke whispered/yelled at Naruto

"No I'm comfortable like this" Naruto stated bluntly at Sasuke.

"baka"

"What the…hey give me those back you teme!"

"No."

"Oh my gosh will you two shut up and go to sleep already! I am sick and tired of hearing you two argue all night!" Frankie yelled at the two boys.

"Ya you guys might want to listen to her, Frankie can get really scary when she is tired." Nikki told the boys.

"I will not go to sleep until the teme gives me my blankets back!" Naruto told the girls while pulling some of the blanket away from Sasuke

"I told you I'm not giving you any blankets because you will hog them all." Sasuke stated to Naruto.

"That's it!" Naruto through one of his pillows at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the pillow but Frankie did not and it hit her square in the face.

"Uh-oh you guys are in trouble now" Nikki told the two boys while hiding under her covers.

"Wait Frankie it was just an…"Naruto never got to finish

"THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEAT!!!" Frankie got up and smacked both of them across the face, kicked them, and bent them backwards on the ground holding them to the ground. All the while this is what you hear.

(Naruto) "No wait I'm sorry Frankie…..OW…..no don't kick there…AHHH….please I'm sorry…no….ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

(Sasuke) "(sarcastic)no, ow that slap hurt. No please stop…….(not sarcastic anymore) wait don't kick there…..AHH….no my back doesn't bend that way….OWW…"

A few seconds later Sasuke and Naruto are a giant heap of bruises.

"Thank you Frankie!!" Nikki and Sakura yell in the background.

"Hope you boys have a nice sleep, and remember not to mess with me at night. I will also take your blankets."

"Ow…" was all the two boys said.

* * *

**Nanami: so how was is? Random enough?**

**Livetodraw: You mean _it _Nanami**

**Nanami: Shut up! you know i cant type while your yellin at me!**

**Livetodraw: Tisk tisk. Shun the non-believer shun!!!**

**Nanami: I didnt do anything!**

**Livetodraw: But you're the only who created global warming!...but Nick killed the polar bears...and those penguins...And also this fish named Jeffery**

**Nanami: Jeffery! Don't die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Will you to two shut up!!**

**Nanami & Livetodraw: DIE!!! *attacks Naruto***

**Sasuke: well...while the idiots are bussy i guess i should close this.**

**Nanami: *in the backround* You're part of the idiot club!**

**Sasuke: *ignore* Okay...please review if you even read this far. Nanami will only upload another chapter if atleast one person tells her two. And Livetodraw will be very mad if noone reviews.**

**Livetodraw: Exactually!**

**Sasuke:...weren't you just attacking Naruto?**

**Livetodraw: We were and we did**

**Sasuke: *sweat drop***

**Nanami: That was fun!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Where's Naruto?**

**Nanami & Livetodraw: hehehe**

**Naruto: owwwww......Sasuke, why didn't you help me!**

**Sasuke: cuz i didn't feel like it**

**Livetodraw: And you're a ninja XD**

**Nanami: just like our awsome badmitting awsome ninja moves XD**

**Naruto: i give up! *runs away***

**Livetodraw: Well i guess i better go stop him before he becomes an emo like Sasuke**

**Sasuke: *turns around from emo corner* what do you mean by that?**

**Livetodraw: I mean what i mean. Muwahahaha! *runs away***

**Nanami: * sweat drop*....okay since everybodies gone...i guess you guys should too....WAAA!!*cries* please review if you lastest this long! Livetodraw and I will bring you magic pancakes if you do :D bye bye for now!!!**

**Sasuke: *still sitting in emo corner* Im not that emo...am i?**

**Nanami:...i dont want to answer that....BYE PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Im so sorry this is really late! *sigh* stupid people coming over to my house! haha but here's the second chappy of THE AWESOME STORY! lol u can c Livetodraw n i had no idea wut to name it :D! anyways! enjoy le story!!**

**Warning:**

**-This story is completely and u****tterly ****_RANDOM_! It makes no sense what-so-ever, but it super funny! **

**-this story will sound nothing like my other stories! go to my profile for somthing more...me-ish!**

**-There are two pairings; Sasuke and Naruto are paired with two girls and there is slight Sakura bashing!**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own _Naruto_. But i do own the game DDR!!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami&Livetodraw**

Next Day

"Nikki…" Frankie whispered while poking her in the arm, she needed someone else awake, it was getting boring "Nikki.." she said again "Nikki….Ni-kki…NIKKI!"

"Omgosh Frankie shut up!" Nikki yelled while hitting Frankie with her arm that wasn't sore from being poked.

"I'm awake already ok!" She yelled again.

"What ever just stay awake" Frankie got up and walked over to the middle of everybody took a deep breath and "EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

A lot of pillows were then thrown at Frankie

"Oh my gosh Frankie we were awake before Nikki hit you!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Ok then, get up. Don't just lay there like there is no tomorrow." She told them frankly

"Grrr" was his only reply

"I know she is always this way in the morning, don't worry just hit her and she stops, and if that doesn't work then get used to it" Nikki said with a yawn.

"Ya that works everytime!" Frankie said with too much energy "coooooooome ooooon Nikki DDR time ya!"

"Wow she is just like Lee in the morning" Naruto said very sleeply.

"Hey I heard that!!" Frankie said with a very serious face.

"Oh crap" Naruto said hiding under the covers(that somehow magically apeard, since Frankie did, after all take them from the two)

"Were did you get those covers, dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"i..d…k.." Naruto told Sasuke with a confused face.

"Whatever, you are still going to get beat-up by Frankie." Sasuke replied back

"Nooo your right" Naruto said hiding under the covers yet again.

"oh come on Frankie lets go play DDR." Nikki said trying to get Frankie to not beat-up Naruto.

"Yey DDR!!!!!!!" Frankie said running into the PS2 room. (Aka my game room)

"Thanks Nikki!" Naruto said with a smile

"Oh don't worry about Frankie, Naruto I can be twice as worse." Nikki said with a smile.

"oh ok..then" Naruto said going back under the covers.

"Dobe get out of there." Sasuke said pulling the covers off of Naruto.

"Get a grip you two we are ninja!" Sakura told the two others.

"But Sakura-chan we are on vacation" Naruto said to the pink haired girl.

"He is right I haven't scents any danger and these two's charka are too low to feel"

"Hey!" Nikki and Frankie yelled from the PS2 room.

"Whatever just get in here you guys!" Nikki yelled at the trio.

"Fine were coming" Sakura told the two girls.

Once the trio got in the PS2 room they found something that they have never seen before.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"We are playing DDR and the song SUDUCTION for the second time." Nikki told Naruto.

"Ya because this song is awesome!" Frankie roared.

"That's so easy its really slow" Naruto said looking at the tv.

"Well that only the beginning." Frankie told him.

After a couple seconds the song got faster and the trio saw how fast the song really is.

"ok so it's a little faster, but only Nikki's version looks challenging" Naruto said.

"Fine then why don't you try it, the song is over anyways." Nikki asked him.

"Sure and I'll beat you all!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ya right Naruto just watch and learn from the master Nikki." Frankie said changing her setting the normal rather than light.

"I can so beat Nikki at this!" Naruto said.

"(Cough)…ya right… (Cough)" Frankie said/coughed

"What ever just start the song" Nikki said annoyed.

Once the song started Naruto got the first part down fine, but when it got faster he was all over the place. And sadly fell down.

"Haha I schooled you Naruto" Nikki said.

"Fine whatever" Naruto got up and got off the mat.

"You are so stupid dobe, anyone can play this and beat your score" Sasuke said to Naruto

"So why don't you try Sasuke-teme" Naruto told Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke got on the mat and Nikki and Sasuke started the song SUDUCTION. He lasted the whole song but, he got a D.

"Ha Sasuke-teme you suck at this game!" Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

"At least I beat you." Sasuke said turning his head.

"Ok Sakura why don't you try." Frankie asked Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura said then thought '_I don't want to beat Sasuke-kun's score' _

"Come on Sakura try!" Nikki edged her on.

"Ok I'll try but I don't think I will be as good as Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a blush.

"I will just put you on Nikki's level." Frankie told her.

They played through the song and at the end Sakura and Nikki both got A-stars.

"Wow Sakura your good" Nikki complimented her.

Sakura blushed.

"Wow your good; you're so much better than Sasuke at this, Sasuke won't be able to beat you in a million of years" Naruto said praising her.

"SHUT-UP NARUTO SASUKE-KUN COULD BEAT ME IF HE WANTED TO!" then she hit Naruto on the head.

"Ow Sakura-chan that hurt" Naruto said nursing his head.

"Gosh Sakura don't be so mean! Why can't you be nicer to Naruto when ever he talks about your _precious_ _Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!! _"Nikki yelled at her very madly.

"I'm out." Sasuke said as he left the room.

Then a golden dog ran into the room fast as lightning, running straight up to Naruto.

"Hey, it's a dog!" Naruto yelled.

"Thank you professor obvious I would have never guessed." Frankie said rolling her eyes.

"Hi Lady!!!!" Nikki yelled while running up to pet her dog. After Nikki pets Lady, Lady ran up behind Naruto and took a chunk out of the back of his pants.

"Mall time" Nikki said

"YAAAAAAAA" Frankie said

We need to get you guys some new clothes, you know one that don't look like stripper clothes _cough _Sakura _cough _and clothes that don't blind you _cough _Naruto _cough." _Nikki said.

"Clothes awaaaaaay!" Frankie said running out of the room.

"She's like that some times, but this time I agree with her, pants awaaaaay!!!!" Nikki said also running out of the room.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not going around with the back of my pants gone! Hey guys!" Naruto screamed running after the two girls.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Frankie yelled from up the stairs.

"Come on Frankie no one wants to see Naruto's butt" Nikki yelled to Frankie.

"Well then get him some pants you weenies" Frankie told them.

"You know what Frankie if you keep talking like that I will make you wear those pants Naruto has on!" Nikki yelled at Frankie.

"Hey guys there's a draft can you stop yelling and get me some pants" -_-

"Ha ha, ya sure" Nikki said.

Then they went up to Nikki's room to find some new pants for Naruto.

"Ok Naruto I don't have any other shorts like that so you're gonna have to wear a pair of my girl shorts, don't worry they don't look like girl shorts just really tight boy short!" Nikki said with a smile.

"Everybody plug your ears Naruto is gonna expode!" Frankie said putting her hands over her ears.

3………………2………1…

"WWHHHHATTTT!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Ow! What the heck Naruto you scream louder than Frankie and Nikki!" Sakura screamed at Naruto because of hearing loss.

After Naruto screamed Sasuke walked in.

"What are you guys doing you scared the cat away." Sasuke told them.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT..The…cat?" They all said confused.

"Whate a minute we are talking about the 'Itachi must die' freak playing with my kitten. What did you do Sasuke eat her!" Nikki yelled at him.

Right then Mary Kate walked in and rubbed against Sasuke's leg.

"Awwww so cute!" Nikki, Frankie, and Sakura said in unison.

"What ever" Sasuke said with a slight blush "What the heck Naruto! Why are you wearing girl shorts!"

"Just shut up Sasuke" Naruto said turning his head.

"But we really do need to get you guys some clothes that will fit in here"

Nikki said while picking up the phone. She dialed some numbers and hung up.

"Man they are not open!" Nikki said.

"Who'd you called?" Frankie asked

"Well the taxi peoples of course" Nikki told them.

"Oh" Frankie said.

"So when are the taxis coming?" Frankie asked.

"idk they're not open yet ill call in a half hour." Nikki told them.

"Good I can eat lunch" Frankie said leaving the room. "Nikki can you make me some ramen!" Frankie asked Nikki from the other room.

"You have ramen!" Naruto asked perking up at the word ramen.

"Ya Naruto I do, you guys want some too." Nikki asked the three.

"Sure" Sasuke and Sakura said fallowing Naruto and Nikki into the other room.

After the ramen Nikki tried to call the taxi again.

She dialed the numbers "Hello….yes we would like taxi to come out to 2245 Halter….duh Maryland….thank you" Nikki hung up the phone.

"When will they be here?" Naruto asked

"In like 5min" Nikki said "so clean up your bowls. Frankie we need to go get changed."

"Coming Nikki, you guys can clean up the bowls right" Frankie said with a smile.

"What! Fine leave all the cleaning to me." Sakura said a little mad

* * *

"Taxiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Frankie said running to the car parked outside the house.

"Frankie wait for us!" Nikki yelled running after her followed by the three ninja.

Once they were all to the car Frankie and Nikki jumped inside it but the three ninja didn't go farther than 3ft.

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"It's a car!" Frankie said trying to pull Naruto into it.

"What is that some type of animal?" Sasuke also asked.

"No silly a car isn't alive it's made of metal!" Nikki said also trying to pull Sasuke into the car. Sakura just walked into the car and sat down in the middle seat while Frankie and Nikki were still trying to get Naruto and Sasuke in.

"Will you just get into the freakin car!" Nikki yelled pulling Sasuke in and Frankie pulled Naruto in shortly after. After that they drove to the mall.

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Naruto yelled looking at the mall in amazment.

"We've seen bigger Naruto" Sasuke said walking past Naruto. Once they were inside the mall Frankie said

"Ok, now let's do this thing!" Frankie said running into the mall. "Come on people let's go to American Eagle!"

"Hey Sasuke, let's go to HOT TOPIC!" Nikki said pulling Sasuke by the arm.

"Guys where do I go?" Sakura said looking from Frankie to Nikki.

"Oh Sakura you can go to Aeropostal, just look at the map over there and you will find it." Nikki said pointing to the map of the mall.

"Alright guys see you in…Frankie how long are we going to take?" Naruto asked turning to Frankie.

"I don't know it depends on how many things we get." Frankie told him.

"Guys lets meet back up here at 1:00 that gives us 3hrs to shop." Nikki told them.

"Ok, see you guys later! See you later Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said walking over to the map of the mall.

"I thought she finally gave up on me?" Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Sasuke I don't like her that much either" Nikki said patting him on the back "Now to HOT TOPIC!" Nikki said puling Sasuke away to the store "See you guys later, Frankie, Naruto!"

**With Nikki and Sasuke**

"Well here we are Sasuke! Looks like your kind of store no?" Nikki asked walking into the store.

"You picked the right store Nikki." Sasuke told her looking around.

"Hehe, of course! So what kinds of clothes do you want?" Nikki asked him.

"I don't care." Sasuke told her. Nikki walked over to a rack of clothes and pick out a Gir Shirt.

"Hey Sasuke why don't you wear this!" Nikki said showing him the shirt.

"No thank you." Sasuke said looking at the shirt in disgust.

"Fine…what about this" Nikki showed him a Tattered And Torn Eagle Snake T-Shirt.

"Ya, I think I'll wear this." he said grabbing the shirt and walking into the dressing room.

"I knew you would." Nikki said smiling. Once Sasuke came out of the dressing room Nikki gave him a Tripp Black Handcuff Pyramid Stud Zip-Off Pants and a Double Row Pyramid Studded Wristband. "What about these?" She asked him.

"Sure what ever you want." Sasuke said grabbing the items and walking back into the dressing room.

"Cool!" Nikki yelled from outside the dressing room.

**With Frankie and Naruto**

"Uhhhhh...hmm...Oh! I know what you should wear!" Frankie said to Naruto

"OK" Naruto said

"It's right here the amazing AE Plaid Cargo shorts, an Eagle Heritage orange Hoodie, and an AE Logo Black hat."

"YAAAAAA orange my favorite and I don't have to wear girl shorts anymore!" Naruto said going into the changing room, he then handed Frankie Nikki's shorts over the door. "Can I burn them?" he asked Frankie.

"You can, but remember if you do you will have to deal with Nikki" Frankie told him.

"Ya…right…you can take them now." Naruto told Frankie handing her Nikki's shorts.

"I thought so." Frankie said taking the shorts.

A minute later Naruto walked out of the dressing room in his new outfit. Once Frankie saw Naruto she started blushing.

"Are you ok Frankie?" Naruto asked seeing Frankie's face get a little red.

"Oh ya! Hehe." Frankie said, face returning to normal.

"Ok! Come-on lets go pay for these clothes so we can get to the others." Naruto said walking up to the front of the line to pay, which made all the other people very mad.

"Wait Naruto! You can't just but everybody in line like that!" Frankie yelled running up to Naruto.

* * *

Once everybody was done shopping they met back up near the map to the mall. Sakura was now wearing a Large Logo Graphic Baby-T pink shirt, Denim Shorty Shorts, a pink Bow Tote bag, a Multi-Strip Web Belt, and Bracelet Cuff 3-Pack Bracelet.

"Hey Naruto come here for a second!" Nikki said grabbing Naruto's arm and pushing him next to Sasuke and blindfolding him.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked very confused.

"Don't worry dobe just hang on for a sec." Sasuke told him putting another shirt over his first one. Once Sasuke had the second shirt on he stood next to Naruto and Nikki took a picture with her phone.

"That's a keeper!" Nikki said giggling. "Ok Naruto you can take the blindfold off"

"Ok, so what did you guys do…" Naruto trailed off looking at the shirt Sasuke was wearing. It read '_Your intelligence is stupid' _

"What!" Naruto yelled realizing what Nikki and Sasuke just did.

"Don't worry Naruto it was Nikki's idea." Sasuke said taking his second shirt off.

"Oh sure! Blame it on me why don't ya!" Nikki yelled at Sasuke. "You still went along with it."

"Ya Sasuke-teme!" Naruto also yelled at him.

"Come on guys will you calm down, with a slushie!" Frankie said trying to calm down the others.

"Wow what's with the slushie" Nikki asked. "Frankie you say the most random stuff."

"Not as random as when she started turning red all of the sudden when we were in American Eagle." Naruto told the others "I mean why would that happen, all I did was walk out of the dressing room."

"And you don't know why she was blushing?" Nikki asked him.

"Nope"

"Wow Naruto…just wow." Nikki said putting her head in her hands.

"Yep, he's always been this way." Sasuke said with a frustrated sigh.

"Come on guys!! Let's go get some slushies!" Frankie said trying to change the subject.

"You just changed the subject" Nikki said slyly. "So you do like Naruto!" Nikki yelled/whispered so only Frankie could hear.

"Sh-shut up Nikki!" Frankie yelled at her turning red again.

"Haha!" Nikki laughed holding her stomach.

"What ever Nikki!" Frankie yelled at her "Hey guys what about the slushies?" Frankie asked again trying to change the subject again.

"Forget about the slushies Frankie" Nikki said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Nikki we are done talking about that!" Frankie yelled at her again.

"No, Frankie, we are going to the arcade!" Nikki said smiling.

"Yey! Now I get to beat Sasuke at DDR!" Naruto yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Wait a minute Naruto," Frankie said "Even if you don't fall _and _by some chance beat Sasuke Nikki is still the best at DDR."

"Ya fool!" Nikki yelled proudly.

"Come on guys lets just go already, I'm tired of standing here." Sakura told the four others.

"Sure Sakura…lets go guys." Nikki said pointing the way. They all followed after her...

* * *

**Nanami: so there's chappy two! how wuz it? like, no like?**

**Sasuke:...Frankie likes Naruto...?**

**Nanami: duh! didn't you JUST read it!**

**Sasuke: Only cuz you two made me**

**Nanami: haha! sucka!....speaking of, where's LTD?**

**Sasuke:...**

**Nanami: what?**

**Sasuke:...**

**Nanami: Sasuke WHAT?!**

**Sasuke:...did you seriously just say 'where's STD?' O.o**

**Nanami: What?! I said LTD! RETARD!**

**Sasuke: oh....who?**

**Nanami: Livetodraw, jees sometimes you can be just as stupid as Naruto!**

**Sasuke: Hey! Don't compare me to him!**

**Nanami: well, you're already messed up in the head**

**Sasuke: What did yo-**

**Nanami: No, bad doggy!**

**Sasuke: But-**

**Nanami: ap!**

**Sasuke: He-**

**Nanami: i though i said no!**

**Sasuke: *sigh* whatever**

**Nanami: :D i win!....Wait seriously! its the end of this! Where's Livetodraw and Naruto?!**

**Sasuke: last time i saw either was when Naruto ran away last time, wonder where the dobe is...**

**Nanami: OMG! You do care!**

**Sasuke: ...?**

**Nanami: never mind...so the last time we saw either was when Naruto ran away and Livetodraw chased after him...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Nanami: now what?**

**Sasuke:...**

**Nanami: stop doing that!**

**Sasuke:...*cheeks turn pink***

**Nanami:...WHAT! gosh ur such a perv! stupid Kakashi. And no! There not doing that!**

**Sasuke: how do you know?**

**Nanami: Cuz i am god here! *starts glowing and theme song starts***

**Sasuke: here we go...well while she's going on about that i guess i should finish up here. Wait did i do this last time? *sigh* troublesome...**

**Nanami: *in the backround* MWUAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: and why do i put up with this girl? Anyways, if you got this far, R&R to make Nanami and Livetodraw happy! then they'll stop annoying me!**

**Nanami: *in backround again* NEVER!!!!**

**Sasuke:*ignores*...press the review button and Nanami&Livetodraw will give you nice, warm, messy virtual chocolate cookies! *shivers* i can't believe i just said that...**

**Nanami: you know you love it!**

**Sasuke: *sigh***

**Nanami: stop sighing so much!**

**Sasuke: *silent***

**Nanami: see! i am god!**

**Sasuke: whatever....**

**Nanami: well screw you too pal. Anyways! see you guys next time! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! See ya! *whispers* Say bye Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: bye**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**HI people!! so srrry it took so long but Livetodraw wuz being stupid and we couldn't finish :P but tis finally here1 cHAPTER 3! so just comtinue and read!!**

**O btw there's this song mentioned in here, tis called the emo song and...well u can prbably guess who its about XD! here's the link for the vid, just delet the spaces:**

**http:// www. youtube .com / watch ? v = P g 0 Y m D z 6 nn 4 **

**Warning:**

**-This story is completely and u****tterly ****_RANDOM_! It makes no sense what-so-ever, but it super funny! **

**-this story will sound nothing like my other stories! go to my profile for somthing more...me-ish!**

**-There are two pairings; Sasuke and Naruto are paired with two girls and there is slight Sakura bashing!**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own _Naruto_. if we did there would be MAJOR CHANGES! like Sasuke wouldn't be all messed up in the head!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami&Livetodraw**

* * *

At the Arcade

"We need to exchange our money for quarters." Frankie told the others. "Nikki where's are money please" Frankie said holding out her hands waiting for Nikki to give her some money, followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura copying Frankie and holding their hands out to Nikki.

"Hey! What do I look like a bank?" Nikki asked the others.

"Yes, yes you do Nikki." Frankie said pushing her hands forward.

"Jees" sigh "fine, since I'm the only one with money here, but Frankie you owe me $40" Nikki told Frankie while handing everybody money.

"Hey, wait a minute; you only gave me $8! Well!" Frankie said counting her money.

"That's for everyone else Frankie, but changing the subject, the coin slot is over this way" Nikki said walking over to a line of 5 people.

Once everybody was in line, they found out there were a lot more than 5 people in line, like 20 people.

"Nikki I am not going to pay you back 'cause I don't have any money since I spent it all on Webkinz". Frankie told Nikki

"So that's why Naruto looked so freaked, you made him carry all your webkinz" Nikki told Frankie

"Yes I did" Frankie said back to Nikki

Once Nikki got the coins and before Naruto could challenge Sasuke to DDR, they looked up to see a black screen that read 3…2…1

_Dear diary…mood: apathetic_

On the screen was Sasuke, and it looked like he was singing along with the words

"AW snap what ever you do Sasuke don't look at the screen" Frankie and Nikki said to Sasuke.

"What are you guys talking about" Sasuke asked the two girls.

"UMMM… nothing Sasuke" Frankie and Nikki said at the same time

Sasuke pushed Frankie out of the way so he could see the screen, now it they were starting to sing the line,

_"I'm emo enough to start shaving my legs cause i feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag_

_I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag"_

* * *

_And was dancing and singing, showing a close up of his legs that *gasp* had no hair! And then a picture of him in a semi-tight black outfit._

"Nikki I think we should duck for cover" Frankie said getting under a nearby table. Frankie told Nikki before Sasuke exploded

Sasuke watched the video, and just stood there silently.

The two girls watch the video and Sasuke to see how he reacts to the video.

_My parents think I'm gay just because I kissed a guy… I mean can't a couple of guys make out with out being gay_

"OH SNAP why does this part have to show up" Frankie told Nikki from under a table.

"He hasn't reacted to it yet" Nikki said to Frankie who was next to her under a table. "Maybe he is gay"

"You wish Nikki" -_- Frankie told her.

"Whatever Frankie, look Naruto is walking up to Sasuke, lets watch."

"But Nikki, don't you think we should warn Naruto?" Frankie asked Nikki.

"No way this is way more fun!" Nikki said shushing Frankie. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and asked

"Hey, Sasuke are you ok?"

Sasuke looked up at him then pointed to the screen. Naruto looked up and saw why he was so mad, there was a fan picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing, Naruto froze in shock, then yelled "I'm gonna kill whoever made this video!" Nikki was cracking up while Frankie was very worried for Naruto's safety. Sasuke stands there silently and 3……….2…..1…. BOOM!

Naruto went flying through the room and bashed into the wall, making a hole.

"Do you think it's safe to go out now?" Frankie asked Nikki.

"I don't know but I'm not getting stuck under the table." Nikki told Frankie jumping up

"Fine, but you get to go and get Sasuke back his old awesome person he is and I get to go and get Naruto." Frankie told Nikki

"HA ha you get to go and get Sasuke back" Frankie rubbed in Nikki's face

"What" Nikki complained to Frankie

"Maybe you and Sasuke can fall in love" Frankie told Nikki in a lovy dovy voice

"Excuse me" Nikki said with a blush "What about you and Naruto" Nikki said making a kissy face

"Well…well I haven't gotten any were with him yet" Frankie said to Nikki with her face all red

"Well, we should go get the guys first, don't you think?" Nikki asked Frankie.

"Ya your right, I have to make sure Naruto didn't die." Frankie said walking over to the hole in the wall.

"Ok, now where did Sasuke go?" Nikki said looking around. She heard something behind her and Nikki turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind her.

"What were you guys talking about with the 'fall in love' thing?" Sasuke asked Nikki.

"Oh…well…uh" Nikki stuttered turning red then turning around to see Frankie and Naruto walking back "Frankie likes Naruto!" Nikki said pointing to Frankie.

"Darn right I do!…aw crap I shouldn't have said that out loud" Frankie said also turning red.

"Great job Frankie." Nikki said giggling at Frankie.

"Oh ya, well you like Sasuke! Beat that" Frankie said pointing to Nikki.

"Uhhh…" The two boys stood there with slight blushes on their faces. Nikki and Frankie turned around realizing there position. Everybody was silent.

"Awkward silence gay baby born!" Nikki yelled.

"Wow Nikki" Everybody but Nikki said in unison. Frankie took out her phone, flipped it open, and pointed it at Naruto.

"What are you doing Frankie?" Naruto asked her.

"This" Frankie said taking a picture of Naruto, then she edited it to look like this

"Uhh…" Naruto started to blush.

"Awww" Nikki and Sasuke said in unison.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke I never thought an emo could say Aww!" Nikki said surprised.

"Nikki, don't even go there." Sasuke said starting to get pissed off. "But Nikki what about you?" Sasuke asked Nikki, talking about the 'you like Sasuke' thing.

"Oh, I know!" Nikki said getting out her phone and taking a picture of Sasuke. Then editing it to look like this

"What do you think?" Nikki asked Sasuke.

"What ever." Sasuke said turning his head

"Yey, he likes it!" Nikki said with a smile, then hugging Sasuke.

After, Sakura walked up to the group with a slushie in her hand.

"Hi guys…Nikki what are you doing to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked getting mad.

"I'm hugging him, why?" Nikki asked Sakura back.

"You can't just hug him like that!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Why not?" Nikki asked still holding on to Sasuke.

"Because he might not want you to!" Sakura yelled at Nikki again.

"Why?" Nikki asked her.

"Because…" Sakura stated back.

"'Cause why?"

"Because"

"'Cause why?"

"Because"

"Cause why?"

Frankie saw this was going to take a while and saw her chance to get a free slushie. Frankie swiftly grabbed the slushie from Sakura's hand without her noticing.

"Hey, can I have some?" Naruto asked Frankie

"Sure" Frankie said handing the slushie over to Naruto.

"This is some good slushie" Naruto said after a sip.

"Ya I know right." Frankie said smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back.

Now back to Sakura and Nikki

"Cause why?"

"Because"

"Cause why?"

"Because"

"Sakura your slushie is gone." Nikki told Sakura looking down at her hand.

"What…hey! Frankie give me my slushie back!" Sakura said turning around to Frankie.

"Oh, sure" Frankie told Sakura handing her the empty slushie container.

"Hey you ate it all!" Sakura yelled. "Ah screw this" Sakura said throwing the slushie behind her and balling her hand into a fist, about to punch Nikki. Seeing this Sasuke got in front of Sakura and spoke to her, "Sakura just give it a rest."

Sakura stopped her actions and fainted.

"Awesome Sasuke!" Nikki told Sasuke smiling.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke said turning his head again.

"Can we leave her here?" Nikki asked Sasuke.

"No Nikki, we can't just leave her here" -_- Sasuke told her.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying her." Nikki told Sasuke.

"Don't worry" Sasuke told Nikki looking at her. "Hey where's Naruto and Frankie?"

"Oh, there over there" Nikki pointed to behind her where Naruto and Frankie were talking "Flirting, hey! Lovebirds come on we need to wake up Sakura!" Nikki yelled to Naruto and Frankie.

"Well" Frankie said walking over to Sakura with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke spit on her she might wake up to you that way" Frankie told Sasuke laughing

"What no I'm not going to do that to her" Sasuke told Frankie back

"Well what are we going to do?" Frankie asked the others

"IDK" Nikki told Frankie

"Fine you know what I'm just going to buy water and wake her up." Frankie told the others.

Frankie went and bought a very cold water bottle, unscrewed the cap and poured it on top of Sakura.

"Ya she's awake now we can leave cause I'm tired of being here, geese what time is it Nikki" Frankie asked Nikki very tired.

"Well Frankie don't you have your own phone?" Nikki asked Frankie.

"Yes I do but I don't feel like taking it out of my pocket." Frankie told Nikki frankly.

"Fine" Nikki said taking out her own phone, "it's 2:30, I think we should start heading back."

"Hey girls, what are we going to do about the hole in the wall?" Naruto asked the girls turning to Sasuke. Right then an employee walked over to the group and spoke

"Excuse me kids, but you have to pay the money for the damage done."

"But, but Sasuke was the one that went psycho!" Nikki said pouting.

"Well I'm not the one with the money now am I Nikki." Sasuke told her.

"Bla" Nikki stuck out her tongue.

"I really don't care who pays, but I need the money, I will be over there if you need me" the employee said picking up his mop and walking over to a spilled drink.

"Ok guys, I now what I'm doing, nothing! Lets go." Frankie said running for the exit.

"Wait for us Frankie!" Everybody else said running out of the mall.

**Back at Nikki's House**

The five walked up the steps to Nikki's front door and saw a note on the door. Nikki picked up the note and read it to the others.

"The note says '_Dear Nikki and Frankie, Your dad, Aunt Julie, Uncle Denis, and I are going to Hawaii for a month, it's our second honeymoon. Aunt Julie and Uncle Denis left Nick with Aunt Linda, so if you need him you know where to find him. Be good! See you in a month -Mom' _that's great!" Nikki yelled after reading the note to the others.

"Frankie you have a brother?" Sakura asked Frankie.

"Yes, yes I do." Frankie stated. Right then Nikki's phone started to vibrate. Nikki picked up her phone and saw she had a text message. Nikki typed in some words and then sent a reply.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"It was Tony!" Nikki yelled happily.

"Oh, your boyfriend" Sasuke said sadly.

"Why so sad Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to his best friend.

"Shut it dobe."

"Ha! You're so jealous" Naruto whispered back.

"Ewwwwww! NO WAY HE'S MY COUSIN!" Nikki said grossed out, breaking up the conversation between the two boys.

"You mean our awesome homey!" Frankie added

"Ya and he's coming over" Nikki told the others.

"Nikki, shouldn't we have warned Tony?" Frankie asked Nikki.

"No, let him be surprised." Nikki said to Frankie.

"Fine, what ever." Frankie replied.

"Wait, what are you going to warn him about?" Sasuke asked

"Ya, about what?" Naruto also asked.

"What's wrong, tell us." Sakura added.

"Oh nothing guys" Frankie told the three ninja.

"Why can't you tell us?" Naruto asked Frankie.

"Because," Nikki told Naruto.

"Because why?" Sakura asked smartly.

"Don't start Sakura" Sasuke told her "But, seriously why can't you tell us?" Sasuke asked Nikki.

"You don't need to know." Nikki told him "now let's go inside guys" Nikki said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him inside.

"Ya lets go to DDR!" Frankie said happily also pulling Naruto inside. Sakura followed after.

**Down Stairs**

"When's Tony gonna get here?" Frankie asked Nikki.

"I don't know, hey Sasuke Naruto you can't beat the challenge song, will you let someone else on, you've played this thing over 10 times already." Nikki asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"I stopped counting after 5" Frankie told Nikki. Naruto heard this and started to laugh, and messed up the song.

"Dobe, stop flirting and concentrate on the song." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Shut-up Sasuke," Naruto said getting a blush on his face, "What about you huh?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said getting mad.

"Will you two shut-up and let us on!" Frankie yelled pushing Naruto and Sasuke off the mats.

"Thank you Frankie." Nikki said.

Frankie picked a song and Nikki and Frankie started playing.

"OK SEDUCTION TIME!" Frankie said excited.

"Frankie! Can we ever play another song?!" Nikki asked Frankie annoyed

"Nope" Frankie told her making the peace sigh.

* * *

**Nanami: So? what do you think?**

**Sasuke: *twitch twitch***

**Nanami:.. o gosh now wut?**

**Sasuke: What the heck was with that song! I just watched that and......ahhhh! And what's with you wanting me to be gay?!**

**Nanami:...**

**Sasuke: Na-**

**Livetodraw: HI PEOPLE!!**

**Nanami: You're back! Where were you?**

**Livetodraw: we were secretly watching you!! Haha!!**

**Sasuke: *twitch***

**Naruto: HAHA SASUKE! THAT SONG..HA!**

**Sasuke: you were in it too, you know...**

**Naruto: *twitch***

**Nanami: no! Naruto's caught the sickness!!**

**Livetodraw: *metal music starts* GET UP COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS! GET UP COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!**

**Nanami: *picks up guitar and starts rocking out like the almighty god she is!***

**Naruto&Sasuke: will you two SHUT UP!**

**Livetodraw: meany butts! **

**Nanami: ya!**

**Sasuke: but seriously back to what we were talking about b4**

**Nanami:...**

**Livetodraw:...**

**Livetodraw: Sasuke you still have to make those magical messy chocolate chip cookies**

**Naruto: Ya Sasuke! i want cookies!**

**Sasuke: bu-**

**Nanami: Sasuke you need to learn to let it die**

**Sasuke: but-**

**Nanami: All in good time, young grasshopper**

**Livetodraw: the almighty god has spoken! *godly theme song starts again***

**Nanami: hehe**

**Naruto: but ur not god!**

**Nanami:...**

**Naruto: *gets struck by lightning***

**Nanami: YES. I. AM!!!**

**Livetodraw: Great job, you killed it!**

**Nanami: heh...hehheh....**

**Sasuke:...guys....**

**Livetodraw&Nanami: what now emo boy!**

**Sasuke:...i think people want to leave...**

**Livetodraw: fine, but next time you're making those cookies!**

**Sasuke: *sigh***

**Nanami: well, bye anybody how's still out there! R&R so Sasuke makes those cookies!!**

**Livetodraw: Ya people!**

**Nanami: and you'll get waffles! so just press that pretty little button down there :D BYZ! *whispers* say bye, LTD, Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:....bye....**

**Nanami: heh...hehe...*godly music***

**Livetodraw: AWESOMES**

**Namai: i thought i told u to say bye!**

**Livetodraw: BYE**

**Nanami: yey! cya next time ppl!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

HI PPL!! ok so i think ive been updating this story more than my others...srry...but it coz most of this story is already written so...ya :D BUT here's chapter 4!!!

So we finally get into drama yey!!!!!!!!! well....our crazy drama :D!! o and in the last chapter i realized something didn't show, so the part that Nikki and Frankie showed Sasuke and Naruto the pictures on their phones....well...just make it up cuz i cant put it on here:D

Warning: there is Sakura bashing in here!!! so dont yell me 4 tht! dont worry it wont stay 4 the whole time though. n there r 2 pairings! NaruXOC n SasuXOC

Stupid Disclaimers...grrr: Livetodraw & me no own Naruto.....*sigh*

On with the Story!!

Enjoy!

-Nanami & Livetodraw

* * *

With Our Homey Tony

Tony started walking up the steps and knocked on the door, which made Lady bark.

Nikki, Frankie and the three ninjas did not here Lady barking because they were playing DDR really loudly. So Tony opened up the door and walked in, pet Lady, and looked around.

"Nikki! Frankie! Are you here?!" Tony yelled looking around the family room. Then he heard the TV from down-stairs and walked down there. Once Tony was down the steps he saw Nikki and Frankie playing DDR

'_Typical' _Tony thought shaking his head. The girls still didn't hear Tony so he walked over to the PS2 room. Once he was there he saw Nikki and Frankie still playing DDR, but he also saw three other people in the room.

"Frankie, Nikki, who are these people?" Tony asked a little freaked, he thought they look really close to the Naruto characters, with the one guys hair shaped like Sasuke's, the girls pink hair like Sakura's, but what really stuck out was the one boy with 6 marks on his face that looked exactly like Naruto's.

"Oh, hey Tony, hehe, ya about that…" Nikki didn't know how to explain it, so Naruto spoke for her.

"Hiya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, next hokage! And these are my team mates Sasuke, and Sakura!" Naruto stated proudly.

"Sure…" Tony said backing up, a little freaked-out "no really what's your name?"

"He's telling the truth Tony" Frankie told Tony. "They fell through a tree."

"Yep it's true." Nikki added

_**Flashback**_

_Frankie and Nikki were swimming in their pool around 7 at night when all of the sudden three figures appeared hopping over the fence._

"_Oh my gosh Nikki what is that!" Frankie said racing over to Nikki who was in the middle of the pool._

"_What are you talking about?" Nikki asked annoyed because she thought Frankie was playing a joke._

"_I'm not joking Nikki, look over the diving board there they are….oh my gosh they are getting closer!"_

"_O…m…g" Nikki said mouth open._

_The three figures got close enough to the pool that the cousins could see who the three figures were._

"_Frankie they are wearing the Naruto character's outfits, oh that's just peachy weirdo cosplayers are walking up to us." Nikki said with a freaked out look._

"_Well… I'm just gonna hide under the water now" Frankie said ducking under the water._

"_WAIT FRANKIE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE…" She never got to finish when the one character that had Naruto's outfit on fell in the pool and hit Frankie._

"_OW! What was that for!!?" Frankie screamed._

"_aw man sorry 'bout that" the one person said._

"_That's just like you dobe, stupid" the one that looked like Sasuke replied_

"_Hey Sasuke-teme it wasn't my fault it was dark…AND DON'T CALL ME DOBE STUPID TEME!"_

_The one that looked like the character Sakura hit Naruto on the head "Don't be rude Naruto!" then she turned to Frankie and said "Sorry about that ma'am are you alright?"_

_(Frankie) "….."_

_(Nikki) "....…"_

"_Wow you guys are very good actors you know, the real Sakura would be that mean to Naruto in the show" Nikki said still shocked._

"_Ya and Naruto would be that clumsy in the real show too." Frankie added._

"_Hey you are alright, right?" Nikki asked the Naruto dressed boy giving him a hand "Gosh you didn't have to hit him so hard!" Nikki yelled at the Sakura girl._

"_Gosh you don't have to be so mean to me!" The Sakura girl screamed at Nikki._

"_Well then don't pick on him, man I mean you looked nice but your really not" Nikki replayed._

"_I mean you can act like them but you don't have to hurt him." Frankie said to the girl that looked like Sakura._

"_Wait a minute you two keep saying we are acting like 'Naruto characters' what do you mean?" the boy that looked like Sasuke said._

"_oh my gosh he talks!" Nikki and Frankie said at the same time._

"_Wait a minute you guys are cosplayers right?" Nikki asked a little creeped out now._

"_What are _costplayers_?" the boy in the Naruto outfit asked._

"_Well I guess they don't know what cosplayers are.." Frankie said_

_Then they both said in unison "then that means ..they are ….the ..real…thing…"_

"_Wait ill test it" Nikki whispered to Frankie. "Hey Naruto can you do the shadow clone justu for us please?" Nikki asked with puppy dog eyes._

"_SURE!" Naruto announced._

_Naruto did the correct hand signs and poof there stood five Naruto's._

"_No way!" Nikki screamed_

"_You impressed! I thought you would be!" Naruto said_

"_Well I guess he did the shadow clone justu so that makes him pretty real to me" Frankie stated._

"_Of course we are real what did you think we were?" Sakura asked._

"_oh nothing" they said together._

"_Now if you excuse us we will be right with you" Frankie said._

_Both Frankie and Nikki went under water and 3..2…1_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

_Frankie and Nikki came back up out of the water._

"_Ok were good now"_

"_Oh my gosh my ears!" Naruto screamed_

"_What the heck was that for!" Sasuke also screamed._

"_oh nothing" Nikki said with sweat drop._

"_First thing, how did you get here?!" Frankie asked just keeping her cool._

"_Well the dobe here had to go and look at this weird tree and fell in it, ya right through it, so I went to see what happened and try to get him out of yet another mess but the pinkie here had to trip and pull me in too." Sasuke explained_

"_Sasuke-kun why did you call me such a mean name" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Well I'm kind of made at you for pulling me into this mess."_

"_Why don't you like me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked yet again._

_Now Sasuke is getting really annoyed_

"_You know what Sakura just drop it." Nikki said._

"_Ok" She said with a small voice._

"_Well ya know we can chat all night but I kind of want to get out right now don't you think Nikki?" Frankie asked_

"_Ya your right, you guys stay here; I don't want my parents finding you guys so stay hidden and we will be back, Naruto we will bring you some of my dads clothes."_

"_Hai" the three said in unison._

_Right then Nikki's mom walked outside_

"_Fudgesickless you guys hide quickly!" Frankie whispered/yelled to the three ninja._

_The ninja jumped into the pool -_-_

"_Nikki, Frankie you guys need to come in, in a few minutes" Nikki's mother told the two girls._

"_Ok mom" Nikki replied to her mother._

_After that her mother left and bubbles started to come out of the pool._

"_You want to tell them that they can come up or should I?" Nikki asked Frankie._

"_I will" Frankie replied. She put her legs on the edge of the pool and her head and back went into the water. Frankie told them it was alright to come up. (In other words she stuck her thumbs up) the three ninja and Frankie got out of the pool._

"_oh great now I have to give you all dry clothes -_- You know what Naruto, Sasuke you better not mind wearing girl's pants."_

"_WHAT" they both screamed._

"_You guys will get over it" Sakura said._

"_Can we just go get some clothes on I'm cold" Frankie asked holding her arms together " oh and Nikki you need to get more towels."_

"_Why can't you get the towels, I have to get the clothes if you don't remember" Nikki said_

"_Well I don't feel like it Nikki"_

"_You better get your butt up there and get those towels Frankie or I will make you sleep outside!"_

"_Ya ya what ever just let me dry off first"_

"_Fine what ever."_

_Nikki walked into the house soon followed by Frankie. They got the towels and clothes and brought them outside for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura._

"_Here you go you guys." Frankie said handing them towels. "Hurry up and dry off because Nikki and I want to watch a movie and eat popcorn."_

"_And here are your clothes" Nikki handed each of them clothes._

"_Do I really have to wear girl's shorts!" Naruto wined. "Why can't I wear sweats like Sasuke!"_

"_Because those are my only pair and they are way to long for you" Nikki replied._

"_What do you mean they are too long for me, Sasuke can fit into them just fine!"_

"_Can we just get a move on boy and get inside." Frankie asked_

"_Ya and Naruto you are shorter than Sasuke so you couldn't walk two steps without tripping." Nikki added._

"_No offence Naruto" Frankie said._

"_Ya chibi so just go inside" Sasuke said smugly_

"_Shut-up teme!" Naruto replied_

"_How about you both shut-up and get inside!" Frankie shouted angrily_

"_Thank you" Nikki said to Frankie._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yep, that's how it happened." Nikki said shaking her head up and down.

"Good times, good times" Frankie said.

"Wow…" Tony said shocked. "Hey, guys I got the 2nd cut box set, wanna watch it, if it's okay with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Of course it's ok with them, I think, oh well lets watch!" Frankie said walking into the room with the big screen TV.

"Let's go guys." Nikki also said walking into the room with the TV.

Once they were all in the room on the couch in this order: Naruto and Frankie on the side with the chaise, Nikki and Sasuke on the side opposite the chaise, and Sakura and Tony where sitting in the middle.

"Hey Tony give me the DVD." Nikki told Tony.

"No, I can put it in." Tony replied.

"NO Tony you're just gonna break it, the DVD player has been having problems so give me the DVD." Nikki told Tony again.

"Nikki, I know how to put in a DVD I can do it" Tony said getting a little mad.

"No! Tony you broke it last time so give me the DVD!" Nikki said also getting irritated.

"Will somebody just put in the DVD?!" Frankie said getting annoyed at Nikki and Tony.

"Tony, just give the DVD to Nikki." Sasuke told Tony.

"Fine, what ever." Tony said chucking the DVD and case to Nikki.

"OW! That hurt!" Nikki said nursing the spot on her head where the DVD hit it.

"I don't care Nikki, just put the DVD in." Frankie ordered Nikki.

"Oh, you're nice Frankie." Nikki said putting the DVD in the DVD player, still nursing her head.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled seeing the DVD playing. Nikki got back in her seat and started watching the commercials, still nursing her head.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, ya Tony does this to me all the time, usually he gives me bruises. It'll be fine in a minute, thanks for worrying" Nikki told Sasuke.

"Alright" Sasuke replied.

They started to watch the DVD, then they got to the main menu and there was a picture of Kakashi.

"It's Kakashi!" Frankie yelled.

"Yes, I know that Frankie" Tony told Frankie.

"Please don't talk about the plushy, please nobody bring up the plushy." Nikki was saying to her self.

"Nikki, what's the plushy?" Sakura asked hearing Nikki because she was sitting next to her.

"Oh ya, I need to go get Kakashi!" Frankie said getting up and running upstairs.

"Oh, great job Sakura," Nikki yelled madly. "Why didn't you listen to what I was saying?!"

"Sorry, what's the big deal anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Well, now you get to meet the flying Kakashi" -_- Nikki told her. Then Frankie came down the stairs with the Kakashi webkinz cat.

"I got Kakashi!" Frankie yelled running back over to the couch, jumping over it and lading in Naruto's lap. Frankie and Naruto started to blush.

"Uhh…" Frankie stuttered, her blush deepening.

"Uhh…" Naruto also stuttered.

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" Nikki said.

Frankie threw the Kakashi plushy at Nikki hitting her in the same spot that Tony hit her

"OWW! That hurt soo bad!" Nikki sad tearing up

"Aw, want me to kiss it and make it better." Sasuke said teasing her

"Shut-up Sasuke!" Nikki said getting a slight blush on her face.

"Can we actually start the movie?" Sakura asked

"Ya, sure whatever." Nikki said starting the actual movie

They watched the whole DVD pretty quietly, except for some yelling from Sasuke and Naruto at the part of the DVD where Sasuke died from Haku's ice mirrors. Once the DVD was over, everybody decided to play cops and robbers.

"I still think this is stupid, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are going to catch us in like three seconds." Nikki argued.

"That's why we are playing cops and robbers Nikki; it's going to be fun!" Frankie told Nikki. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura decide to be the cops, while Nikki, Frankie, and Tony where the robbers. Nikki was a little mad because the three ninjas were much faster than the others.

"Let's start playing guys," Tony told everybody "Ok, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura wait 30seconds and come after us."

"Okay, we are so going to win!" Naruto said excited.

"Whatever." Nikki said.

The three started counting and Tony, Frankie, and Nikki went to go hide. Nikki and Frankie were hiding behind one of the poles when they heard the ninja stop counting.

"Oh no, they stopped counting." Frankie said scarred.

"Hey, Frankie…" Nikki said looking behind Frankie.

"They're right behind me aren't they" -_- Frankie asked.

"No"

"Oh, good"

"Now they are"

"Get out of my way Nikki" Frankie said pushing Nikki out of the way and running away, Frankie turned behind her and saw Sasuke carrying Nikki into the jail spot.

"Jee, thanks Frankie!" Nikki yelled sarcastically.

"Your welcome" Frankie said turning around, seeing Naruto right in front of her.

"oh…no…"Frankie said starting to run the other way, but Naruto was faster, way faster, and grabbed Frankie's arm and started pulling her.

"Run away Kakashi!" Frankie said throwing the webkinz across the room so it rapped around a pole. Frankie grabbed the leash that was on Kakashi, so Naruto could not pull Frankie to the jail spot.

"Come-on…Frankie move!" Naruto yelled trying to pull Frankie to the jail spot.

"No way, Kakashi will save me!" Frankie said still holding on to the leash.

**Now with Sasuke and Nikki at the jail spot**

"This is a good show, don't you think?" Nikki asked Sasuke watching Naruto try to pull Frankie.

"Ya, it is, only if we had a slushy." Sasuke replied.

"So true, so you gonna let me escape?" Nikki asked Sasuke hopeful

"Not on your life." Sasuke told her with a smirk.

"Meany!"

**Back with Naruto and Frankie**

"Kakashi save me!" Frankie yelled still hanging on to Kakashi's leash. Then the leash came off of Kakashi's neck and Naruto started pulling Frankie again. "NO, Kakashi help!"

"Naruto, just carry her it would be so much easier." Sasuke yelled to Naruto from the jail spot.

"Alrighty then." Naruto said picking-up Frankie and bringing her to the jail spot.

"Hey, where are Tony and Sakura?" Nikki asked in the jail.

"I don't know, haven't seen them in a while." Sasuke told her.

"That helps a lot." -_- Nikki said

"I know where they are they're beyond the grave." Frankie said in a spooky voice.

"Oh, that's so smart Frankie"-_- Nikki told her.

"Hey I think I see them, look Sakura is dragging Tony." Naruto said pointing to the pair.

"Hey, Naruto maybe you should go help Sakura." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined.

"Ya, you do." Sasuke replied.

"Fine" Naruto said walking over to Sakura and Tony.

"Tony run away!" Frankie yelled to Tony.

"Hey Frankie, I know how we can escape, I will distract Sasuke while you make a run for it." Nikki whispered to Frankie.

"You know I can hear you right." Sasuke said standing behind Nikki. Nikki jumped when Sasuke spoke.

"Wo! Hey don't do that again jeez you scarred me!" Nikki said taking in deep breaths.

"Sorry 'bout that" Sasuke apologized. Frankie took this chance and ran for it, getting out of jail.

"Haha Sasuke look at me!" Frankie yelled just out of distance for Sasuke to reach her.

"Screw you Frankie!" Sasuke yelled at Frankie.

"Haha" Frankie laughed running over to help Tony. Frankie hit Sakura in the back with her elbow and Tony escaped.

"Frankie I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura said to Frankie

"Sakura why do you have to be so sensitive I mean seriously. What's your problem?!" Frankie yelled at Sakura "Can't you just get back to the game!"

"Oh my gosh Frankie you are getting me so mad, I swear!" Sakura yelled at Frankie taking out a kunai.

"Wo, hey Sakura take it easy, we don't want you to spas out with a kunai in your hand." Frankie said trying to cool Sakura down, failing miserably.

"Frankie shut-up!" Sakura yelled throwing the kunai at Frankie, grazing her arm, making a fairly deep wound.

"OW!" Frankie yelled in pain.

"Frankie! Hey are you ok." Naruto asked kneeling down beside Frankie.

"Ow…" Frankie started to cry.

"Frankie…" Naruto said pulling Frankie into his arms. "Sakura what the heck?! Why did you throw a kunai at her?!" Naruto yelled at Sakura getting really mad.

"Oh, come on I hardly did anything to her! She should learn to grow up!" Sakura yelled still mad at Frankie.

"You know she's not as tough as us! She's not a ninja Sakura, besides you would be worse than Frankie if this happened to you!" Naruto yelled back, getting very mad at Sakura. Nikki, Sasuke, and Tony came running over once and saw the scene that was unfolding.

"Sakura what the heck! What's wrong with you?!" Nikki yelled at Sakura kneeling down besides Frankie, then running back up-stairs to get the first aid kit.

"What's the big problem guys? It wasn't a fatal hit, she'll get over it" Sakura said still not believing she did anything wrong. Naruto was seriously mad at Sakura at this point; Naruto got up and punched Sakura, sending her flying a couple feet away.

"OW! Naruto, what was that for!" Sakura yelled.

"That's for hurting Frankie." Naruto told Sakura coldly. Sakura started to tear-up and ran up-stairs; just as Nikki was running down the stairs with the first aid kit.

"Here I got the bandages." Nikki said taking out the bandages and antibiotics, pouring some of the liquid on Frankie's arm and bandaging it-up. "There we go, all bandaged up!" Nikki said with a smile.

"Are you okay Frankie?" Naruto asked worried.

"No I'm not it hurts really bad!" Frankie said still crying a little.

"Well would this help?…" Naruto leaned down and kissed Frankie on the cheek. Frankie started to blush and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Frankie and Nikki high-5ed each other.

"Awesome Frankie, great milestone" Nikki told Frankie.

* * *

**Nanami: YEY!!!!**

**Livetodraw: You know what's cool is saying the word cool, haha cool**

**Sasuke:...what's wrong with them?**

**Naruto: well they obviously had too much sugar -_-**

**Nanami&Livetodraw: SUGARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke&Naruto: *sweat drop***

**Sasuke: so....how much sugar did you two have...?**

**Livetodraw: let see...i had 2 cans of soda, 3 hershey bars and Nanami had 2 sodas and 3 COOKIES!!!**

**Nanami: YA!!!**

**Naruto&Sasuke: *sigh***

**Nanami: i thought i said no sighing in here!!! *lighting starts* **

**Naruto&Sasuke: shutting up**

**Nanami: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *music starts again***

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: *uncontrolable laughter***

**Sasuke: not again...**

**Nanami: *smiles***

**Naruto: hey Sasuke, at least they're in good moods with the sugar**

**Sasuke:....i...guess ur right...**

**Nanami: no ur not!!**

**Naruto: WHAT!**

**Livetodraw: I'll go get the music started!**

**Nanami: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *background music***

**Livetodraw: Oh ya do you remember *laughing* flamingo pink and happy blue *still laughing***

**Nanami: OH YA *Laughing***

**Sasuke&Naruto: What the heck are they talking about?!?!?!**

**Nanami: none of your bees wax!!**

**Naruto:....just remember Sasuke, these are there good moods....**

**Sasuke:....yey sugar -_-**

**Nanami: NOT SUGAR!!!!!**

**Sasuke: then what?!?!?!?**

**Nanami: cuz Sakura's a bitch!!!! HA!**

**Naruto:...wow....**

**Livetodraw: I could agree with Nanami that she's okayy but she's still a bitch**

**Nanami: SHE NOT OK!! SHE A TOTAL ***** AND ***** AND ******* **** AND-**

**Livetodraw: AND every other word in the book fine what eva**

**Sasuke&Naruto: HARSH!**

**Sakura: WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?!?!?**

**Nanami: BITCH!!! RUN AWAY!!! *runs away***

**Livetodraw: *shakeing her head up and down***

**Sasuke: o jeez thanks...**

**Sakura: *grabs Livetodraw by the neck***

**Sakura: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Sakura calm down!!! *pushes her away from Livetodraw***

**Sakura: she deserved it!!!!**

**Sasuke: right....well...im just gonna go look for Nanami now.....*runs away***

**Naruto: WAIT SASUKE DONT LEAVE ME WITH THE B-**

**Sakura: What?!**

**Livetodraw: *BITCH SLAP***

**Sakura: OWWW!!!!!**

**Naruto: why'd all the sane people leave!!!**

**Sakura: you think Nanami's sane?!?!?**

**Naruto...you shouldn't have said that....*grabs Livetodraw and backs away***

**Sakura: what do you-- *lighting strikes!!!!!***

**Livetodraw: heh....hehe.....hehehehe**

**Livetodraw: *starts the godly music again***

**Nanami: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: WHat the heck was that *runs and hides behind the couch***

**Nanami: Where did she get the couch**

**Livetodraw: SPIRIT FINGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shows off her fingers***

**Naruto:....hey! are we missing people?**

**Livetodraw: hmmm lets see, there's 1, 2........2..........2!!!!! ummm, NOPE!**

**Naruto:....well ok... since its the end and everything i guess i should--wait i dont wanna do this!!!!**

**Livetodraw: yes u have 2! and make the cookies Sasuke 4got 2!!!**

**Naruto: noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: DO IT! OR ILL SICK LADY ON YOU!!!!**

**Naruto...no not my new pants!!!!! *hears a dog bark in backround*...u wouldn't**

**Livetodraw: try me *smirky smile***

**Naruto:...gr....**

**Naruto: ok so if people got this far GREAT FOR YOU! U GUYS HAVE NO LIVES!!**

**Livetodraw: THATS MEAN!!!! *barking gets louder***

**Naruto: AHHHHH!!! *grabs butt* bad doggy! ok so people please R&R and _Sasuke_ will make more cookies cuz YOU TWO ate them all**

**Livetodraw: Your a wonderful BFFLZ!!!**

**Naruto: why i otta--!**

to be continued

DUHN DUHN DUHN!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY CRAP! its been a while!! jees i startd skool n bame! i barley get enough time 2 wash my hair!! Well i finally got Livetodraw over to my house again n heres r result XD Yes n no killing me 4 not having any of my other chapters um....up yet...? remembr w/ this story i only half author! cut me some slack!!!!! hehe...i think im digging my own grave so ill shut up...**

**Warnings: This story is completely and utterly RANDOM!!! BUT VERY FUNNY!**

**Sakura bashing! no flamy! but she get betta, bashing not in the whole thing**

**Cursing, yes there cursing, but we not saliors!**

**SasukeXOC NarutoXOC**

**Disclaimer: Livetodraw and I dont own_ Naruto_ :( ruin my dreams why dont ya!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami&Livetodraw**

* * *

"Some one needs to check on Sakura to see what she is doing up stairs" Frankie said quietly to the others

"Well I don't want to she might kill me" Nikki told Frankie

"Fine I will do it" Frankie told Nikki walking towards the stairs

"No you shouldn't you need to rest your arm, you don't need to worry about Sakura she would come down when she is ready to" Naruto told Frankie holding her good arm back

"Fine" Frankie said to Naruto upset, "but I still think I should since it was my fault, maybe I do deserve this wound"

"No it's not your fault that's crazy talk" Naruto told her trying to change her mined

"I don't know what to do?" Frankie said putting her head on Naruto's shoulder

"Just forget about it, Nikki, Sasuke could you please go see if Sakura's alright, it might help Frankie." Naruto asked Sasuke and Nikki.

"Sure we will." Nikki replied pulling a stubborn Sasuke up the stairs. One thing he did not want to deal with right now was a PMSing Sakura.

"Come-on Sasuke, move your butt!" Nikki said once they were all the way up the stairs, but Nikki was still pulling Sasuke.

"There's no way I'm dealing with Sakura right now." Sasuke stated, still not moving on his own.

"But it's for Frankie's sake, please Sasuke." Nikki said letting go of Sasuke's arm.

"Why can't you do it?" Sasuke asked Nikki.

"Because she'll kill me, please Sasuke, you don't want me dead do you?" Nikki asked Sasuke with a puppy-dog face.

"What ever" Sasuke said walking up the hall.

"I win" Nikki said to herself. They both walked up the hall until they heard Sakura crying in the bathroom. They both stopped and Nikki knocked on the door.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Nikki asked on the other side of the door.

"NO! Go away!" Sakura yelled.

"Come-on Sakura open up all we want to do is talk." Nikki tried to persuade her.

"NO! You're the reason I hit Frankie! I hate you so much Nikki, I don't like Frankie anymore either!" Sakura yelled starting to weep again. Nikki was a little surprised about what Sakura said so she decided to ask a question, to see if she could find the source to Sakura's anger.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Nikki asked her.

"What do I mean! You know exactly what I mean" Sakura yelled at Nikki.

"Well if you would tell me I might be able to change!" Nikki yelled back, getting a little annoyed. Sasuke had had enough yelling so he decided to intervene

"Sakura could you tell me what you are crying about, almost anybody can change."

"Sasuke is that you? Nikki that is the reason I'm so mad! How could you take Sasuke like that?!" Sakura yelled through her tears.

"What are you taking about Sakura, I didn't take Sasuke he's right here." Nikki told Sakura a little confused.

"You know what I mean! I see the way you two look at each other, how can you do that when you know I love Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, crying very much now. Nikki started to blush as Sakura said this, amazingly, so did Sasuke. Now, Sasuke was beyond annoyed, he burst the door open and saw Sakura crying in a corner(Nanami: emo corner tehe Livetodraw: what are you doing here?! leave now! *drags Nanami away*).

"Listen Sakura I don't know about love or anything like that, but when you see something like that you usually move on! Get it in your head that I will never like you like that!" and with that Sasuke left. Nikki walked towards the shocked Sakura to see if she was alright.

"Hey Sakura are you okay?" Nikki asked her. Sakura turned to Nikki and spoke

"Am I ok, Am I ok!" Sakura balled her hand into a fist "You stole Sasuke from me!" and with that Sakura punched Nikki which threw Nikki a couple of feet away, you also heard a crack. Sasuke ran back in and saw Nikki flying back out of the bathroom; he had a feeling that Sakura did it. Sasuke ran to Nikki's side and helped her sit up.

"OW! I think she broke my jaw" Nikki said starting to tear up. Sasuke started to get really mad.

"Sakura, why did you hit her?" Sasuke asked Sakura in his monotone voice, pulling Nikki close to him, getting Sakura even madder.

"She stole you from me Sasuke, can't you see she's just using you?!" Sakura yelled getting up from her corner. Sasuke turned to Nikki to see her reaction. Nikki looked up at Sasuke shaking her head with tears in her eyes, she was afraid Sasuke believed Sakura.

Sasuke was very close to hitting Sakura, but he just left Sakura there in the bathroom, Sasuke helped Nikki off the floor and took the second first aid kit from the cabinet. Sasuke and Nikki walked up the hall and went into Nikki's bedroom and closed the door.

"OW! That hurt Sasuke can you be a little more gentle!" Nikki whined while Sasuke put an ice pack on Nikki's hurt jaw.

"Stop moving and it wont hurt as much!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"Fine," Nikki said letting Sasuke work on her jaw, "hey, Sasuke thanks." Nikki said in a small voice.

"What do you need to thank me for?" Sasuke asked not stopping his work.

"I mean, you know for sticking up for me and believing me not Sakura."

"Like I would ever trust Sakura over you, especially after what she did to Frankie."

"Really?" she asked puzzled

"Of course, why would I" Sasuke asked also confused

"Well, in the show you guys…kind of like each other and are in a relationship, of course then you leave and break her heart and everything." Nikki stated.

"Wow, thanks Nikki you made me feel like such a good person" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"OW!" Nikki yelled in pain.

"I said don't move!" Sasuke yelled, "But seriously I would never be with Sakura."

"Really?" Nikki asked questionably.

"Ya, let me show you…" Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Nikki's forehead, making sure not to hurt her cheek. Nikki started turning red.

"Wha-what was that for?" Nikki stuttered, still red

"Heh, I told you I would show you." Sasuke said with a smug grin.

"seriously?" Nikki asked astonished.

"Ya, just don't start bitching me around" Sasuke said dead serious.

"Wow Sasuke, you really know how to kill a mood"-_- Nikki told him.

Just then Naruto came bursting through the door.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO OKAY! SAKURA WAS LIKE, WOW!" Naruto yelled worried, then he saw Sasuke sitting close to Nikki and Nikki's face all red. "Was I interrupting something?" Naruto asked.

(Nikki) -_-

(Sasuke) -_-

THEN Frankie walked into the room, "What's up peoples!" she saw Nikki and Sasuke and pointed to each a couple of times and finally came to a solution, "OH YA!" Frankie yelled happily raising her injured arm, "OW!"

"Frankie! Don't move that arm!" Naruto yelled holding Frankie's arm like it was glass.

"Ya, can you two flirt somewhere else"-_- Nikki asked annoyed.

"Seriously"-_- Sasuke added.

"Fine peoples just don't come crying to us when you kill yourselves!" Frankie yelled.

"Says the person who just hurt her injured arm," Nikki told her.

"YES!" Frankie yelled.

"Wow, you two are just alike." Sasuke told the two.

"YEY!" Frankie yelled.

"You know what Frankie shut-up." Nikki told her.

"Ok Nikki" Frankie told her all hyper.

"Naruto, what did you let Frankie eat?" Nikki asked Naruto.

"Uh…well she said her arm hurt so I let her eat some chocolate bars," Naruto told the others

"Not chocolate, cha-co-lat-e!" Frankie yelled high on sugar.

"How many bars?" Sasuke asked

"All five…"

"What! Naruto you idiot do you know what happens to Frankie when she eats too much sugar!" Nikki yelled very angry.

"SUGAR!" Frankie yelled spinning. "Wee!"

Just then there was a giant KABOOM from down-stairs.

"Our homey Tony blew-up!" Frankie yelled still spinning.

"Grrr," Nikki lightly growled, "I'm gonna kill him"

"I GO GET TONY!!!!" Frankie yelled running out of Nikki's room.

"Wait Frankie!" Naruto yelled also running out of the room.

"We should go too." Nikki said looking over to Sasuke.

"Whatever." They both got up off the bed and walked out of the room. Sasuke and Nikki walked down the steps to the basement and saw Frankie, Naruto, and Tony standing in front of what used to be the television.

"What…did…you…do…" Nikki said trying to control her anger.

"THE TV WENT BOOM!" Frankie yelled.

"Who…" Nikki growled.

Then everybody but Nikki pointed to Tony who was the closest to the TV.

"Tony…" Nikki growled stomping over to Tony.

"Wait, wait, Nikki, it-it wasn't my fault," Tony said backing up

"Yes it was!" Frankie yelled in the background

"Shut-up Frankie!" Tony yelled, forgetting about Nikki for a moment. That gave Nikki just enough time, she jumped at Tony and started beating him up with her razor-sharp nails [**Livetodraw:** Claws! **Nanami:** Shut-up LTD!] All the while the others heard Tony yelling

"OW! Wait Nikki stop! Ouch that hurts! Not there! AHH!"

2 minutes later

"Ow…" Tony whimpered laying on the ground

"Well you shouldn't have broken my TV" Nikki told him.

"Nikki, Tony didn't brake the TV." Frankie said calmly

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled surprised (even Tony)

"Ya! He exploded the TV!" Frankie yelled happily.

"You know what Frankie, you're not helping." Nikki said rubbing her temples.

"And Naruto, it's your fault Frankie is like this." Sasuke said looking to Naruto.

"It's not all my fault Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"OH why yes it is Naruto! If you didn't give her the chocolates in the first place she wouldn't be like this!" Nikki yelled back at Naruto.

"Shut-up Nikki! I didn't know!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"Hey don't yell at her!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Oh, so it's ok for you to flirt with Nikki but it's not ok for me to flirt with Frankie!" Naruto yelled.

"OH don't be mad about that!" Nikki butted in. And the three continued fighting. While Frankie just stood and watched. After about two minutes or so Frankie walked over to the broken TV while humming. Frankie started analyzing the TV and then pointed her hands at the TV.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Nikki heard a '_zap'_ and all turned to Frankie who was next to the TV and low-and-behold there was the TV looking brand new.

"How…" Naruto said jaw-dropped, along with Nikki and Sasuke.

"Behold the spirit fingers!" Frankie yelled wiggling her fingers in front of the three.

"What…" Tony said drowsy, finally recovering from Nikki's attack. Then he saw the TV all fixed. "What the!?" He yelled

"Don't ask," Nikki said ignoring Tony.

"You're saved homey TONY!" Frankie yelled.

"We should give her chocolate more." Sasuke said looking to Naruto.

"Ya, we should," Naruto agreed.

"Whatever, I'm going home" Tony said getting up slowly and limping up the steps.

"Wow" Nikki said still shocked.

"Hey, what happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked Nikki and Sasuke.

"I wish she'd go die." Sasuke growled

"Well that's nice Sasuke but that doesn't answer my question." Naruto said annoyed.

"I.d.k. and i.d.c." Frankie said turning her head.

"We left that bitch to go kill herself in the bathroom." Nikki growled just as nasty as Sasuke.

"Wow, so I'm the only one who really cares pretty much." Naruto said with sweat-drop

"Why would you care?! She did this to me!" Frankie yelled holding up her arm that still had the bandages on it.

"Uh, well I don't want her to die." Naruto told Frankie.

"I don't like you anymore!" Frankie yelled running up-stairs.

"Smooth," Sasuke said.

"Wait Frankie!" Naruto tried to yell, but Frankie couldn't hear him, "Ya know you're not helping."

"Ya, I know." Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh, gee thanks Sasuke." Naruto walked up the steps in hope of finding Frankie.

"He's not very good at the whole 'relationship' thing." Nikki told Sasuke.

"Well he is an idiot." Sasuke said back.

"Hey that's not nice!"

"Well it's true."

"Ya, but still you shouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"Well we all know you love each other."

"What…" Sasuke said creeped out.

"I mean like a brother idiot!" Nikki yelled blushing.

"Oh, hey I'm not the idiot that's the dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh wow, you two are alike." Nikki told him.

"Shut-up" Sasuke said kissing her on the forehead. Nikki started to turn red and she did shut-up.

"What ever," Nikki said walking over to the couch with Sasuke to watch TV (thanks to Frankie).

With Frankie and Naruto

Once Naruto got up the steps he saw Frankie sitting opposite the couch holding her knees up to her chest.

"Frankie?" Naruto asked, wondering if she was okay.

"What?" was Frankie's sharp reply.

"Come-on Frankie what did I do?" Naruto whined.

"That's exactly why I'm mad!" Frankie yelled, still holding her knees to her chest.

"Oh my gosh! You girls are so complicated!" Naruto whined again.

"Naruto, you're not helping at all!" Frankie yelled again

"Well why are you mad?! Is it because of Sakura?!"

"Ding-ding we got a winner!" Frankie yelled sarcastically

"Well, I'm sorry I don't want to kill her!"

"It's not that, you just don't care she hurt me!" Frankie yelled getting mad again.

"NO, Frankie I care." Naruto said trying to apologize

"Oh, sure…" Frankie didn't believe him

"Well, how can I make it up to you?" Naruto asked sitting next to Frankie.

"How about being smarter," Frankie pouted.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can!" Naruto stated

"You're not good at it." Frankie said looking at him

"Sorry, let me make it up to you." Naruto leaned in closer to Frankie, Frankie's eyes widened as their lips connected. It was only a short kiss, as it was their first, when Naruto broke the kiss he couldn't help but chuckle at the exasperated expression on Frankie's face.

"What?" Frankie asked in a small voice.

"hehe, your face" Naruto tried to stop laughing. Then Frankie gently hit Naruto on the head, which did stop him from laughing.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Frankie told Naruto, leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder, which made Naruto blush a little.

"Well, that's why everybody loves me!" Naruto announced, wrapping his arm around Frankie's waist. They just stayed in that position for a minute before Naruto spoke.

"But what did happen to Sakura?"

"Like I know." Frankie stated

"We should look for her, I doubt Nikki and Sasuke are going to look. They're too busy." Naruto told Frankie

"What, busy? Doing what?" Frankie asked

"Uh, nothing…" Naruto tried to change the subject. Then Frankie realized what he was talking about,

"Naruto you perv!" she yelled. "Okay, I will forget what you just said, even though I will tell Nikki later."

"No! Don't Sasuke will kill me!" Naruto pleaded on his knees.

"Well you should have thought about that before you opened your big mouth." Frankie told Naruto turning her head.

"Grr you're mean Frankie…Fine, let's go look for Sakura." Naruto got up.

"What, but I like torturing you!"

"You're real nice Frankie." Naruto said looking back to her.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Frankie got up off the couch and fallowed Naruto up the hall. Naruto went and looked in Nikki's bedroom while Frankie looked in the hall bathroom. Frankie opened the door and saw something horrible, hideous; disgusting! [**Nanami:** Ok Livetodraw I think they get it]

"AHH!" Frankie yelled

"Frankie what is it!" Naruto yelled running out of Nikki's bedroom into the hall where Frankie was standing and pointing to Sakura with her makeup running down her face.

Naruto saw what Frankie was pointing at and flipped backward!

"What the heck happened to you" Frankie ask Sakura with a not so shocked face

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR" Sakura growled. Then Sakura quickly got up out of her corner and grabbed Frankie's bad arm, Frankie winced in pain on contact.

"Let go of her" Naruto yelled.

"Shut-up Naruto!" Sakura said while gradually letting go of Frankie.

"It's ok Naruto she's fine" Frankie told Naruto

"Lets go down stairs and claim spots on the couch to sleep on before Nikki and Sasuke do" Frankie told Naruto as they go down the stairs.

Before Frankie and Naruto could get down the stairs, Sakura slowly walked towards Frankie and hugged her while crying in apology. Naruto looked back to the two girls with a questioning look.

"Ya, I forgive you Sakura." Frankie said grabbing Sakura's arm that was rapped around her.

"Thanks Frankie" Sakura said quietly. Then Naruto walked toward the two girls.

"Are we all good now?" He asked.

"Yep!" Frankie yelled smiling.

"Alright, let's go back downstairs and find a place for the night before Nikki and Sasuke take up the whole couch with their…" Naruto didn't get to finish before Frankie hit him on the head.

"Naruto, you're such a perv!" Frankie scolded.

"But that's why you like me!" Naruto told her with his famous smile. Frankie blushed realizing he was right, and she continued walking,

"I'm gonna tell Nikki what you said." Frankie told Naruto

"Aw crap" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

**Last time on completely and utterly randomness coments at the end of THE AWESOME STORY**

**Naruto: why i otta-**

**and so it begins...**

**Naruto:...i...i forget wut i wuz gonna say...**

**Livetodraw: smmmmmoooooth**

**Naruto: well its been too long! u guys kept me in the same position for weeks!**

**Livetodraw: it build muscles!!**

**Naruto:...**

**Livetodraw:i-**

**Nanami: onward Pie!!!!! *comes running in on Sasuke's back***

**Naruto: why are you riding on Sasuke**

**Nanami: his names not Sasuke! its Pie!! and hes my horsie**

**Sasuke: help me...**

**Nanami: i wuv u 2 babe!!!**

**Sasuke:...**

**Naruto: wut did you give her?**

**Livetodraw: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nanami: we just went to the candy store cuz Livetodraw wuz being 2 lazy w/ the updating and we got bored so then i figured out that Sasuke has a MMMMMAAAAJJJOOOORRRR sweet tooth so then i made a bet that he couldnt walk through the whole entire store without eatin anything...and he lost XD**

**Naruto:...Sasuke...sweet tooth????!!!**

**Sasuke: just shut up Naruto, just shut up**

**Nanami: Sasuke's funny when hes on a sugar high XD**

**Livetodraw: ya first he started making out with a candy barrel and then he threw the barrel away and started making out with Nanami XD**

**Naruto: how'd you know?! you were here with me!!!**

**Livetodraw: its the magic of the spirit fingers**

**Nanami: yey spirit fingers!!!**

**Naruto:...wait, so how does Sasuke making out with you end with you riding on his back?**

**Livetodraw: poor little grasshopper, this is a simple question with a simple answer. i dont know**

**Nanami: no, listen to sempai, its a long long story that has been passed down through many generations of the shinobi villages. The story of the 1st ninja war.**

**Naruto: WHAT?!?!!? HOW IN THE WORLD DID THE NINJA WAR START WITH CANDY SASUKE?!?!**

**Sasuke:...**

**Naruto: *backs away***

**Livetodraw: it just happened like 30 seconds ago jees get ur facts straight!**

**Nanami: duh!!!!**

**Sasuke:...**

**Naruto:...**

**Sasuke: its the truth, sorry man**

**Nanami: oh oh!!! me me pick on me!!! *waves hand in the air***

**Naruto:...what?**

**Nanami: now i know why Sasukes all crazy in shippuden n y he leaves Naruto!!!!**

**Naruto:....why...?**

**Sasuke: crap**

**Nanami: Pedo-Oro gave him CANDY!!!! hes always on sugar high!!! YEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: said the one that's still on Sasuke's back**

**Naruto: Sasuke...is this true**

**Sasuke:... um huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...**

**A MINUTE LATER  
**

**Sasuke: huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu no**

**Sasuke: waite huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu actually yes**

**Naruto: seriously dude**

**Livetodraw: lol man lolz**

**Livetodraw: *laughing so hard she starts to hug Naruto***

**Naruto: *blush***

**Nanami: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: question why are you still on Sasuke's back?**

**Nanami: I don't know actually *gets off back***

**Livetodraw: *still hugging Naruto* *blushes***

**Naruto: *blushes***

**Nanami:...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Nanami:...i lost my sugar rush....**

**Sasuke:...me too...**

**Nanami: i sllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppyyyyyyy *falls on the ground***

**Sasuke: ya...me- *falls!***

**Naruto: hey Nanami Sasuke wake up! if you dont i have to say the ending thingy again!**

**Sasuke&Nanami: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz**

**Livetodraw: I help you out buddy**

**Naruto: jee thanks**

**Livetodraw:I mean it I will**

**Naruto:...ok...so if anybodys still there, Nanami will only wake up if you review, so please!!! i dont wanna do this again! and *looks at script* o gawd do i really have to say this?**

**Livetodraw: What?**

**Naruto: this!! *shows Livetodraw script***

**Livetodraw: but you must the show must go on... be brave**

**Naruto: *sigh* and if you do review Sasuke will make the wonderfull fabulous cho-co-lat-e gooy cookies of awesomeness....there you happy? ya know what just forget it**

**Livetodraw: what ... Huh did you say something I wasn't paying attention srry**

**Naruto: forget you Livetodraw...im going to sleep! *curles up in corner with Kakashi plushy***

**Livetodraw: no don't please not with out me move over!!**

**Naruto: ugh *moves over* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Livetodraw: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

***Lady walks in the room and licks Naruto's face***

**Lady: WOOF!**

**The End**

**"SHUT UP!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola mis amigos es story muy inseresante so escuchas...i mean lees!!!!! Hehe i finally not failing spanish anymore :D but beware....i is no espanol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i is a very white chick if you didnt know :) n no offence to any epsanol ppl tht i abuse they languageses!!!!! so we finaly got another chapter up! yey!!! so i cant think of anything to say right now so lets get into the awesomeness right now!!!!!!**

**Warnings: This story is completely and utterly RANDOM!!! BUT VERY FUNNY! ****Sakura bashing...i think...no flamy! but if there is any its gonna get better!**

**Cursing, yes there's cursing, but we not saliors!....yet...tehe!**

**SasukeXOC NarutoXOC**

**Disclaminer:** **Livetodraw and I don't own _Naruto_ cuz if we did than it wouldn't be obvious that Sasuke's gonna die and my yaoi would rule the world!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: SHUT UP NANAMI!**

**...well still...we dont own it or we wouldn't be writting fanfiction....**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami & Livetodraw**

* * *

Down Stairs

When the three got downstairs they saw Nikki and Sasuke making out on the couch.

"Oh my gosh Naruto was right!" Frankie yelled shocked.

"Ha! See I am smart." Naruto announced

"Um, you guys are really loud, I think they heard you." Sakura told Naruto and Frankie.

"They don't care, watch." Frankie said walking over to the couch. "Hola mi amigos" Frankie said while almost flipping over the couch

"What's ya dosens" Frankie asked Nikki. Nikki gave no answer, ignoring Frankie, keeping her lips connected to Sasuke's. Frankie then got mad and called Naruto over, "Hey Naruto can you break them up?" she asked.

"Uh, fine" Naruto reached down and pried the two away from each other.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked a little mad.

"Frankie told me too! Don't kill me!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Frankie.

"Don't worry Naruto, he won't kill you." Frankie said cracking her knuckles.

"Ya but I'll kill you." Nikki told Frankie sitting up.

"No you won't." Frankie told her

"Yes I will" Nikki argued

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SI!"

"Will you guys stop?" Sasuke and Naruto asked the two girls

"NO!" the two girls said in unison.

"Can we just sit down, I'm tired" Sakura told the others.

"What is _she _doing here?" Nikki asked

"Um, apology was accepted." Frankie smiled

"Uh, not by me." Nikki said angrily. Then Sakura walked up to Nikki and said

"Nikki please, I'm real sorry, I was mean. But I was just mad, can you ever forgive me?" Sakura asked in a pathetic voice.

"…" Nikki just looked at her.

"Come-on just forgive her, if she does anything else I'll beat her to a pulp." Sasuke told Nikki, wrapping his arm around her shoulders; which made Nikki blush and she sat down next to Sasuke.

"Oh cool, I call this spot" Frankie said sitting in the spot where she is going to sleep tonight

Then Naruto sat next to Frankie, witch made her blush a little.

"I call this spot" Naruto said to anyone who felt like paying attention to him.

"And where am I going to sleep guys" Sakura said to the others, but they were all asleep. Frankie and Naruto were asleep sitting up with Frankie's head on Naruto's chest. Sasuke and Nikki were lying down with Nikki's head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

********Night Time*******

Everyone was still sleeping, when Frankie's cell phone rang. Frankie was still asleep when her phone rang so all she did was turnover. Her phone fell out of her pocket and hit Nikki on the head. During the night Nikki fell off the couch and was now upside down on the floor.

"Ow!" Nikki yelled when the phone hit her. "What the," Nikki was still dazed from sleep as she opened the phone and said, "Hello" in a drowsy voice

"Hello? Frankie?" asked the person on the other side of the line.

"No, this is Nikki." Nikki said, then yawning.

"O…k…Nikki can you get Frankie for me?" asked the person. Nikki threw the phone at Frankie and it hit her on the cheek.

"OW!" what was that for?!" Frankie asked angrily.

"It's for you" Nikki said in her half asleep voice pointing to the phone. Frankie picked-up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Frankie, its Nick." Said the person on the other line

"Hi Nick, what's up" Frankie said. Nikki heard the other person talking and then Frankie spoke.

"Okay, see ya then Nick." Then Frankie hung-up the phone

"Who was it?" Nikki asked, still in her sleeping position, but fully awake

"It was Nick. Tony, Juliana and he are coming over to go swimming in a couple of hours. Why are you upside down?" Frankie asked

"Oh ya," Nikki said getting back up on the couch "You guys knocked me off!"

"Well I don't care Nikki" Frankie told her

"I can see that you care" Nikki said to Frankie

"Yep I sure do" Frankie told Nikki with a slight grin

"Well since I'm up I will get dressed and go to my house to get my ipod and then on my way back I will pick up the peoples" Frankie told Nikki

"Fine what ever" Nikki said to Frankie

"Hey Nikki are the guys awake yet" Frankie asked Nikki

"No, and I don't think they will any time soon" Nikki told Frankie

"Well I was hoping that they would want to come and see my house and on my way there, I was hoping that I didn't have to walk by my self" Frankie told Nikki

Then Frankie walked up to the front of the couch and screamed so that the two boys would wake up.

"What was that for" Naruto said to Frankie

"I don't know…well do you want to come to my house?" Frankie asked Naruto and Sasuke

"I'LL GO" Naruto said full of energy

"Ya, Sasuke do you want to go" Frankie said

"No I'll pass" Sasuke told Frankie

"Sasuke you are so coming" Nikki told him

"I don't want to." He told her

"I'm not going by myself with the two love puppies over there." Nikki said pointing to Frankie and Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at her.

"You know it's true." Nikki stated. Frankie blushed and also yelled at Nikki

"That's not true!" Frankie yelled

"S-u-r-e" Nikki said sarcastically

"Nikki you not coming!" Frankie yelled at her

"What! Why not!?" Nikki yelled upset

"You've been a bad cookie." Frankie scolded her

"But-but" Nikki said starting to fake tear-up

"Nikki, no" Frankie said again

"Grrrr"

"Nikki you're staying." Sasuke added in.

"MEANYS!" Nikki yelled at the group

"Bye Nikki" Naruto yelled starting to walk away with Frankie

"I'm gonna kill him!" Nikki yelled trying to grab him, but Sasuke held her back.

"Screw you Sasuke!" Nikki yelled pouting

"Well at least Nikki won't be lonely" Frankie told Sasuke with a big smile on her face

"What ever" Sasuke said to Frankie acting like he didn't care, even though he did, very much so.

"Naruto get dressed and… where did Sakura go" Frankie asked

Then in the PS2 room you could here music coming from the TV.

"I think I know where Sakura is" Frankie said

Frankie started to walk to the PS2 room and saw Sakura playing DDR on heavy

"Nikki Sakura is playing DDR" Frankie told Nikki

"What level is she playing" Nikki asked Frankie

"Heavy" Frankie told Nikki

"What! Fine I guess I will have to try to beat her" Nikki told Frankie walking to the PS2 room

"Have fun" Frankie said to Sasuke

Naruto and Frankie headed up stairs so that Frankie could get her key to her house.

"Ready Naruto" Frankie asked him

"Yes" Naruto told Frankie. Frankie and Naruto walked out the door to go to Frankie's house

They walked and walked, walking, walking some more.

_2 minutes later…_

"So" Frankie said to Naruto trying to break the silence

"…"

"You would love my house, it might not be as big as Nikki's but at least it is a house, ok maybe way smaller than Nikki's

"Um… where do you live" Naruto said a little shaky

"I live all they way over there, six houses down that road if you count the first house on the street" Frankie told Naruto pointing to the street of where she lives

"Cool" Naruto said

"Are you ok" Frankie asked Naruto

"Ya" Naruto answered

"Ok" Frankie said a little unsure about Naruto's answer

_2 more minutes later_

"We're here" Frankie said to Naruto

Frankie and Naruto ran up to her house.

"Wow, nice house" Naruto said not so enthusiastic

"You're not nice" Frankie said to Naruto. Frankie put her key into the key hole and opened the door to walk inside.

"Naruto are you afraid of dogs?" Frankie asked Naruto

"DOGS keep them away from me!" Naruto said hiding behind Frankie

"Come on there's only three of them" Frankie told Naruto

"I don't care just keep them away from me!" Naruto said still hiding behind Frankie

"Naruto you can't be afraid of my dogs" Frankie told Naruto trying to make him stop hiding behind her

"Okay I guess I can't convince you to not be afraid of my dogs" Frankie told Naruto with an evil smile on her face

Frankie then called her dogs so that they would come.

"Teena, Sophie, Snickers! Come here girls!" Frankie yelled so that they would come

"Wait, what! Frankie, no stop!" Naruto yelled as all three dogs came running out of the house and jumped on him. "Ow! No! The headband's not a chew toy!" Naruto tried to grab his head band out of the dog named Teena's mouth. "Frankie stop your dog!"

"Ha-ha!" While Frankie thought this was the funniest thing she had ever seen, everything had to come to an end. She yelled out to Teena right as she was about to rip the head band. Teena came running up to Frankie, Frankie grabbed the end on the headband that was hanging out of Teena's mouth and started pulling. Too bad Teena thought she was playing with her, Teena pulled back harder and started to drag Frankie.

"Naruto hey a little help!?" She yelled still holding onto the headband.

"Uh, ya sure!" Naruto yelled grabbing Frankie by the waist and pulling, ripping the headband out of Teena's mouth.

"Gee thanks Frankie!" Naruto yelled letting go of the girl and grabbing his headband off the ground. "Ah man it's ripped! Do you think you could fix it?"

"Uh, y-ya s-sure th-thing!" Frankie stuttered, red from the poise they were just in.

"Hey, what's up with your face?" Naruto asked oblivious of the affect he has on the girl.

"N-nothing!" Frankie laughed, trying to reclaim command of her face. "Well, why don't you come on inside, it might be a little messy but not too bad." Frankie asked running into the house, hopefully changing the subject.

"Uh ya sure!" Naruto said doing his oh-so-famous fox grin.

**Back At Nikki's House**

"Aw man! I lost!" Nikki whined, sitting down in one of the chairs of the PS2 room. "Gees Sakura you're like a master at this game." Nikki told her. They just finished their game on DDR and Sakura beat Nikki an A to a C. "I suck!" Nikki complained again.

"Nikki you don't suck" Sakura tried to cheer her up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can only say that because you beat me…" She whined again.

"Nikki, you're starting to get as depressing as Sasuke."

"Hey" Sasuke warned her.

"But that's what makes him cool!" Nikki said trying to cheer up the mood.

"Only _you_ would say that" Sakura said glaring at the other girl, obviously not impressed.

"That's because it's right!" Nikki said sticking out her tongue. At this Sakura looked very irritated, Sasuke decided this was the time to intervene. He knew an irritated Sakura was a **bad** thing.

"Sakura just let it go; you know she can be just as weird as Frankie." Sasuke stated

"Hey that's mean!" Nikki complained.

"It's true." Sasuke smirked.

"Ble!" Nikki stuck out her tongue at him. Sasuke rested his arm on Nikki's shoulder and moved his head so it was only millimeters away from her.

"You shouldn't stick that out if you don't want someone to grab it." He said smirking. Nikki blushed and turned her head away from his, placing her arms on her chest.

"Hmph!" she pouted

"Heh" Sasuke chuckled at her.

"Oh my god will you two stop flirting!" Sakura yelled a little mad, breaking their private conversation. "It makes me want to kill my self" Sakura told the to goth/emo people

"Feel free to kill your self any time" Nikki told Sakura smiling.

"Nikki! You know I could…" Sakura said balling her fist, before she was cut off.

"You could what." Sasuke glared at her from his position, resting on Nikki's shoulder; his voice icy and dangerous. Sakura just glared back for a moment before leaving the room.

"That was not nice! She might be crying now!" Nikki yelled at Sasuke.

"When did you ever care?" Sasuke asked in his even voice.

"I don't want to get killed again!" she pouted

"She won't."

"But…"

"She won't." was his short reply.

"Awww Sasu you care" Nikki said in a teasing voice. Sasuke turned his head.

"Hey, Sasu, I like that. That's your new nick-name!" at this Sasuke whipped his head back around,

"What?!" he argued.

"Oh come on its cute!" Nikki said with a smile.

"That's exactly what I don't like about it."

"Fine I'll call you Sasu-_chan_ then" she said with an even brighter smile.

"NO! How do you even know what suffixes are?" Sasuke asked

"I watch Shippuden!"

"…what…?" he was still confused

"Well just asked any of my cousins when they get here. So which nick-name?" she asked with the same bright, mischievous smile.

"…fine, just don't use chan ok?" Sasuke said with a sigh in defeat.

"YEY!" Nikki yelled jumping up and hugging him. Right then Sakura walked back into the room.

"What? Can you two stop that for even 5 seconds?!" Sakura yelled getting very annoyed, not because she was jealous, but just because watching two people flirt is annoying [**Nanami:** Believe me it is!]

"NO!" Nikki yelled while Sasuke smirked, they were both getting a kick out of getting Sakura annoyed. Just then Sasuke got an idea and reached over and kissed Nikki on the lips, and holding that position.

"AHH!" Sakura yelled running out of the room. Then Sasuke broke away from Nikki.

"You just love getting people irritated don't you" Nikki stated rather than asked.

"It's what I do." He told her, rapping his arms around her. Then they both heard a very irritated Sakura scream from the other room.

"You are good." Nikki told him.

"I know" he replied with his famous smirk.

**With Frankie and Naruto**

"Feel free to look around and ask questions" Frankie told Naruto

"Okay"

Frankie just went ahead and sat on the couch, even though she knew that she needed to get her ipod. She took out her cell phone and text Nikki to see if their relation ship grew.

"Whatcha doin'?" Naruto asked the girl on the couch.

"I'm textin' Nikki of course!" Frankie told Naruto with a sad look on her face

"What's wrong is every thing okay" Naruto asked the girl on the couch

Before Frankie could answer her phone started to go off. She grabbed the phone and saw that she had a text message.

"Is every thing okay you don't look so sure" Naruto asked the girl who was looking at her cell phone

"It's nothing" Frankie told Naruto still looking upset

"Come on please tell me what is wrong, I want to help" Naruto told Frankie hopping to cheer her up

"…"

"Fine I guess I will have to cheer you up my self" Naruto said walking towed the couch

"Stop Naruto I'm not happy right now" Frankie said not even looking at the boy walking toured the couch

Than Naruto kissed Frankie on the cheek, which made Frankie look at him and smile a little bit.

"Stop it Naruto I'm not in the mood…" Frankie said as her voice starts to trail off like some fantasy when Naruto starts kissing her on the lips

After a minute or two Teena starts walking up to Frankie and Naruto, and starts to make those irritating noises when she wants to get your attention, raff rraaff err.

[**Livetodraw**: Fine ruin the moment for me why don't ya]

"What do you want Teena " Frankie asked her in a meanish voice

Raff err

The two lovers paid no attention to Teena and went on kissing each other. Five seconds after Teena interrupted them Frankie's cell phone rang.

"Awww what now" Naruto asked Frankie

"It's a voice mail" Frankie told Naruto

"Wait, wait, listen to this _'noo Sakura kick us out of my own house! Stupid Sasu and getting her irritated :-P Well Since I'm homeless right now I'll meet you over at Tony's with Sasu. C ya!'_ ha-ha doesn't that suck!" Frankie asked, still giggling.

"Ha! That does! But should we get going to Tony's?" Naruto asked the still laughing girl.

"Aw fine!" Frankie got up out of the couch and walked to her room to get her ipod, mini sowing kit and her lip gloss.

"I have one question who the heck is Sasu" Frankie asked Naruto to see if he knew

"Beats me" Naruto replied

Naruto and Frankie walk to the door wanes Frankie got her stuff. "See ya guys!" Frankie yelled to her dogs. At the command all three came running up to her. Once they were done with her Teena ran and jumped on top of Naruto.

"NO! GET OFF!" Naruto yelled trying to get away from the attacking tongue.

"Aww she likes you isn't that cute!" Frankie said holding her hands up to her face in a dreamy fashion.

"Shut-up!" Naruto yelled finally getting the dog off of him, "You could of helped me."

"Well I didn't feel like it!" she said with a big smile.

"Ble!" He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Come-on Naruto!" Frankie yelled from the road [**Nanami: **wow that was fast, aw what can I say I wrote it]

"What? Hey wait for me!" He yelled running out of the house after her.

* * *

**Nanami: Good girl Lady!**

**Livetodraw: guess what!!!**

**Nanami: wut?**

**Naruto: o god no...**

**Livetodraw: I foregot what I was going to say crap**

**Naruto: feww **

**Livetodraw: oh waite I remember I brought my dogs over so Lady wouldn't be lonley**

**Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO HOW COULD YOU**

**Livetodraw: well I was in a good mood since Sasuke made those oh so gooy dilishious cookies!**

**Nanami: I also gave her the idea to cause Lady was lonely and needed a friend to play with**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SASUKE SAVE ME!!!!**

**Sasuke:...no way...i sleepy**

**Naruto: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Nanami: SHUSH PEOPLE! hey do you hear something?**

**Livetodraw: Yes and no depending on if I'm hearing rite**

**Nanami: is you hearing a woof woof?**

**Livetodraw: OH ya kay I can hear rite**

**Naruto: *starts to shake***

**Nanami: ITS GETTING LOUDER!!! Run blondie run!!!**

**Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *hides behind Livetodraw***

**Livetodraw: Don't worry I'll protect you *grabs Naruto and brings him in front of her* GET YOUR NARUTO, GET YOUR FRESH HOT NARUTO ONLY FOR ONE DOLLAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dogs: *Stop running***

**Lady: woof woof wowowoof!!**

**Naruto:...huh?**

**Nanami: oh oh i know!!!! she sed *cough* WHAT ONE DOLLAR! THAT'S CRAP OWNERS FRIEND PERSON!!!**

**Livetodraw: *shock* what how could she fine *cough* GET YOUR NARUTO, GET YOUR FRESH HOT NARUTO ONLY FOR ONE BONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dogs: *look at eachother***

**Teena: !! WOOF WOOF!**

**Nanami: she sed *cough again* IM NOT GIVING UP MY PRESIOUS BONES OWNER!! YOU BUTT HEAD!!!!**

**Livetodraw: *mad/jokeing around* OKAY I know you just made that up I think**

**Lady: GRRRRRRRR**

**Nanami: ya! what she sed!**

**Teena: woofy woof**

**Snickers: woof!!!!!**

**Nanami: yes yes i agree totally**

**Livetodraw: Well 'F' you Nanami**

**Livetodraw: Sorry Naruto forgive me**

**Naruto: wait what you gonna do!!!**

**Lady: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOFFF!!**

**Sasuke: now what did they say?**

**Nanami: omg Sasuke your alive!!!!!!**

**Naruto: HEY! HELP ME!**

**Livetodraw: OMG THE O HOLY NINJA'S ALIVE!!!**

**Naruto Hey! Guys! those dogs are looking at me wierd....like...they're drooling and....its scary!!!!!**

**Nanami:...oh....right....they sed *cough AGAIN!* OMG THE GUY WITH THE ORANGE PANTS!!!! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!**

**Naruto: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: Well if you want I can help you but onley if you throw in a free kiss :D**

**Naruto: *blush* u-uhh..w-well i-if y-you....**

**Sasuke: Naruto, those Dogs look really hungry. this isnt a time to get all whimpy**

**Naruto: hey Sasuke!**

**Teena: *chomp***

**Naruto: owww!!! Livetodraw come here!!!! *Grabs her and kisses.....and kisses......still kissing.....***

**Lady: WOOF!**

**Nanami: YA! Guys this is only PG!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! okay Teena, Snickers, Lady come here *dogs come* good girls here have a dog treet**

**Dogs: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF!!!!!!!!!**

**Nanami: They said *cough AGAIN* !!!!!**

**Dogs: *run over LTD and after Naruto***

**Livetodraw: No i didnt mean THAT dog treat!!!!**

**Naruto: *trying to run away from crazy dogs* Livetodraw how could you?!?!?!?!?!**

**Sasuke: Nanami i love your cat**

**Marykate: puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr**

**Nanami:......KITTY!!!!!!**

**Livetodraw: I didn't mean to Naruto I sorry *does the awesome ninja throw and throws leeshes on Teena and Snickers* HEEL**

**Teena&Snickers: *stop in their tracks***

**Naruto: Nanami stop your dog!!!!!**

**Lady: WOO!**

**Nanami: sorry Lady. Marykate sick 'em!!**

**Marykate: *glares* then! *gets up off Sasuke and jumps in front of Lady* MEOW!!!**

**Lady: *run away*!!!!!**

**Marykate: *runs after and trys tp grab her tail***

**Nanami: *dramatic crying* IM SORRY LADY!!!**

**Livetodraw: There you go Naruto no more running away from dogs**

**Naruto: ... YA ... thanks**

**Livetodraw: *ties up dogs***

**Livetodraw: oh come her *hugs Naruto* you don't have to be a scardy depresing butt munch all the time they are just dogs**

**Naruto: Gosh thanks Livetodraw I mean you seen what they do to me**

**Nanami: NARUTO'S A WUSSY!!!!**

**Sasuke: harhar**

**Nanami: HAHA!!!**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**Nanami: Ill sick Marykate on you!!!**

**Naruto: noooooooooooooooo!!! she's even worse than the dogs!!!!!! Livetodraw!!!! *grabs her again***

**Livetodraw: jees Naruto.....Nanami, Sasuke can't you guys go make out in a corner or something?**

**Nanami: Good idea Livetodraw! *drags Sasuke away**

**Sasukew: *smirk***

**Naruto:....Livetodraw what have you done.....**

**Livetodraw: .know.**

**THE END?!?!**

**"WHAT?!?!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI PEOPLE! Jees i FINALLY got Livetodraw over to my house so we could upload this! So i've been dieing to do this story cuz like ive been having brain farts with my other stories :( BUT IVE GOT THIS ONE TO FALL BACK ON!...even though this story is totally different from my others... well so WHO'S READY FOR THIS?...what no one? jees, well on with the story!**

**Warnings: well lets count...**

**-Sakura bashing(not alot i don't think)**

**-Cursing**

**-Two pairings, SasukeXOC and NarutoXOC**

**Disclaimer: Livetodraw and I don't own _Naruto_ cuz if we did...many things would be different...things you don't want to know about...XD**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami & Livetodraw**

**At Tony's House (a.k.a Grandma's)**

"Oh my god what's taking them!" Tony yelled for the un-teenth time.

"Tony they'll get here when they get here." Nick told him.

Right then Tony and Nick saw two figures walk up the driveway.

"Hey they're finally here!" Tony yelled running up to them followed by Nick, but Nick being the little fast person he is beat Tony there. Once Nick was to the two figures he realized neither were his sister, one was his cousin Nikki, but he couldn't tell who the other boy was.

"Hey Nikki!" Nick yelled running up to the older girl.

"What's up" she replied. Then Nick turned to the boy next to her, once he got a good look he saw that this boy looked exactly like the Sasuke from Naruto. So Nick thought it was Frankie dressed up.

"Wow you guys are really obsessed with that show." Nick stated shaking his head.

"What?" Nikki asked. Then Nick turned to the person that looked like Sasuke.

"Frankie I can't believe you would dress up like a Naruto character and Sasuke at that. Nobody likes him I mean he's all mental and everything."

"…(twitch) (twitch) what did you say…" Sasuke asked in a deadly voice

"Come-on Frankie I can see that's you dressed-up."

"Are you calling me a girl…?" Sasuke asked still twitching. Right then the real Frankie and Naruto walked up the drive way to meet the others,

"Finally we made it!" Frankie yelled breathing hard for extra effect. Then Nick looked from his sister to the boy that he thought was her, and back again.

"…wait, you mean you're not Frankie?" Nick asked backing away from the fuming boy.

"So do you still think I'm a girl?" Sasuke asked cracking his knuckles.

"Uhh, Tony run away!" Nick yelled running back to his cousin that still hasn't gotten to the group.

"What but I just got here!" Tony yelled to Nick who was hiding behind him. Then Tony saw the flaming Uchiha in front of him, "Aw crap. RUN!" Tony yelled running away with Nick.

Sasuke was about to go chase them when a hand held him back,

"Come-on Sasu give them a brake?" Nikki told him, still holding onto his shoulder.

"Thanks quote Sasu quote for scaring my brother" Frankie said to Sasuke

"Shut-up Frankie" Sasuke warned

"Ya shut-up Frankie!" Nikki yelled hitting Frankie on the head

"Ow!" Frankie yelled holding her head.

"_Sasu_?" Naruto asked his best friend

"Shut it dobe"

"Hey! I'm not a dobe!" Naruto yelled back.

"What happened to your headband?" Sasuke asked him, seeing the ripped piece of cloth in his pocket.

"Oh, uh Frankie's dog kind of ripped it." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Same old dobe" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled fisting his hands.

"Bring it!" Sasuke yelled, going in his fighting stance

"Come-on _Sasu_, he-he" Naruto teased.

"That's it!" Sasuke yelled running at Naruto, throwing a punch at him. Naruto dodged the punch and sent a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke flipped backwards, missing the attack, and hitting a tree. Naruto saw his chance and ran at Sasuke, about to use his famous left-hook.

'_Crap'_ Sasuke thought as he ducked, missing the hit and hitting Naruto in the gut, sending Naruto backwards. Then Sasuke heard a 'crack' he looked around and saw that the tree he was standing in front didn't miss the punch and fell to the ground.

"M&M's are better than Hershey bars!" Frankie yelled at Nikki. Before Nikki could reply they heard a 'crack'. They both turned around and saw a tree that Sasuke was standing in front of fall to the ground.

"…what," Nikki started

"Did" Frankie added

"You"

"DO!" They both yelled. Right then Tony, Nick and Julianna came running at the sound of a falling tree.

"What happened?" Tony yelled.

"The tree fell down and almost killed Sasuke" Frankie told Tony "and it missed him by that much"

"Hey Sasuke are you ok?" Nikki asked the boy who still hasn't moved from his spot.

"Ya, but I think I killed Naruto." Sasuke said pointing to the boy who was lying down on the other side of the drive way. They both ran over to him and saw his eyes closed,

"Ya Sasuke I think you did kill him." Nikki said poking the passed-out boy. Frankie also was near the passed out boy, at the same time also getting pissed off at Nikki.

[**Livetodraw**: Why do you say passed out boy, its stupid Nanami]

"Don't do that to him you emo psycho freak" Frankie told Nikki in a very dark mean evil voice

[**Nanami**: You scary when you are mad]

[**Livetodraw**: Nanami…Nanami Nanami it's the only way to make you stop of whatever you are doing]

Frankie then knelt beside the passed out boy a.k.a Naruto and checked his pulse and then his heart to make sure that he is not really dead.

"Phew he is not dead" Frankie said to the other two much calmer now

Tony, Nick, and Julianna are still standing in the garage talking not caring about what just happened. That's when Frankie picked Naruto's head up and laid his head on her knees and started to rub his hair.

"Julianna make ramen and fast" Frankie yelled to her

"Sure but why" Julianna yelled back

"I'm hungry" Frankie yelled back getting a little annoyed

[**Livetodraw**: Why does she always haft to ask questions]

"Why would you want ramen and not something else" Sasuke asked Frankie

"I'm not hungry"

"Then why did you ask for ramen" Nikki questioned

"It's to wake up Naruto"

Julianna came running out to give Frankie the ramen. "Would you want to eat it in the house" "Um no, so good bye"

Frankie stirred the ramen so the smell would affect Naruto; in order for Naruto to wake up to the smell of his favorite food Frankie would have to put it close to his nose.

[**Livetodraw**: This is going to be my favorite part so you can't delete it]

[**Nanami:** Screw you Livetodraw!]

**Meanwhile in Naruto's Dream Sequence**

Naruto opened his eyes and he was in…a patch of _flowers_?

"What the…?" Before Naruto could finish his thought a big furry…_thing_…started skipping towards him; then it started to…sing?

"Do you like waffles?" It started singing. Then out of nowhere a voice answered it.

"Yes we like waffles!"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes we like pancakes!" Then the thing got close enough to Naruto for him to see that the thing was a giant Hamtaro.

'_What…the…fuck'_ Okay now Naruto was officially creeped out. This wasn't making any sense…at all! Naruto starts running and running thinking that he was going to get somewhere away from the giant Hamtaro.

He stops from exhaustion then out of nowhere appears a giant snake.

"W-what?" The snake forms a head and long, black hair. Then out of the hair comes two yellow eyes. "N-no…"

"_hhhello_ Naruto-kun" The snake/man slurs.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto breathes as he feels a shiver go up his spine.

"I'm here for _Sssauske" _Then the snake man turns his head to the side and Naruto follows suite. His eyes widen when he sees his best friend entangles in snakes.

"Naruto!" He tries to yell for help but then a snake's body covers his mouth.

"Sasuke!" He yells back as he starts to run to his fallen comrade. He was almost there when the giant Hamtaro grabs his leg. "Hey!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled up by the animal's chubby paws. "Let me go!"

"Do you like waffles?" The animal started to sing again.

"No!" Naruto tried to argue as he turned his head to see his friends hand submerged in the pile of snakes. "No! Sasuke!" Then it felt like Naruto was hit with something hard and he fell into darkness.

Naruto was still asleep on Frankie's knees but then suddenly he started to hug her and started screaming

"No! Sasuke! No!" over and over again.

"Naruto? Hey what's wrong?" Frankie asked as she was frozen in her spot. Naruto just kept screaming.

"Ya know Sasuke, I think you're dying" Nikki whispered to the raven next to her. His eye started twitching again and he spoke,

"…I'm gonna kill him…I'm really gonna do it" At this Nikki started laughing until she was rolling around on the ground and Frankie gave him a hard glare.

"NO you're not!" She yelled as Frankie started to slap Naruto to wake him up

He finally woke up and felt very dizzy and a lot of pain, that's when Frankie finally stood up to stretch her legs and started to walk towards the people that were standing in the garage talking and still not caring about what was going on.

"PEOPLE move your butts and walk to Nikki's house to swim if you know what's good for you" Frankie told the group that was talking for a very long time

"Finally you took forevers" Tony told Frankie

"Ya" Frankie said looking at Naruto being weird

"Grab your stuff and lets go" Frankie yelled so that Nikki and the other people could hear

Frankie walks up to Nikki and the others and had to pull Nikki up from the ground so that she would stop laughing, they start walking down the driveway but Naruto was very scared of Sasuke so Frankie had to hold his hand to calm him down.

**POOL**

"Okay Nikki you can jump first" Frankie ask her

"Fine" Nikki told Frankie about to jump in

"No wait I change my mind" Frankie said pushing Nikki out of the way who was about to jump

"I'm not going to" Frankie told Nikki

"Move then" Nikki said pushing Frankie in with her

"COLD, Very cold!" Frankie screamed

"Wow that was very strange" Sasuke said to Naruto at the same time staring at Nikki

"Ya" Naruto said back also staring at Frankie

After Nikki and Frankie jumped in, or fell in, Tony did a cannonball followed by Nick doing a three sixty spin in the water and lastly Julianna just jumped in.

"Hey Nikki should we tell the dudes to jump in" Frankie asked Nikki

"We could do that or we could push them in" Nikki told Frankie

"I'm on it" Frankie said getting out of the pool

Frankie walked up to Naruto and Sasuke… [**Livetodraw:** I evil ha ha]

"Hey Frankie what are you doing, AHHH!" Naruto said when he got pushed in

"Huh what the… AHHH!" Sasuke said when he got pushed in next

[**Nanami:** you mean ebil Livetodraw, ebil]

"Okay the deed is done" Frankie said to Nikki getting back in the pool with a thumbs-up

"Hey! We're gonna get you back for that!" Naruto said pointing at Frankie

"Well try to oh very smart one" Frankie said while smiling

Naruto starts chasing Frankie around the pool and tackles her just for his amusement. At the meantime Nikki and Sasuke are talking and Sasuke gets out of the pool and goes inside the house all depress and what not (ha that is funny but then you don't laugh any more).

"Sasuke where're you going" Nikki asked all confused

"Why would I stay out here with a bunch of morons?"

Nikki follows Sasuke in the house to see what the matter is.

"Are you okay you don't seem like yourself" Nikki asked very slowly

"…"

Then all of a sudden Sasuke kisses Nikki without a word, like he just needed a soothing pack, but with soft lips, it almost seemed like he hypnotized his love. Sasuke leads Nikki to the couch carrying her still kissing and falling down.

"Sasuke are you okay" Nikki said still lost in the kiss

"Never better" Sasuke said back with a smirk on his face

Sasuke continues kissing her, holding her like she was about to get stolen from someone else, Sasuke slowly kisses her moving down her neck, once Nikki felt his lips on her she reacted without thinking and pushed him away looking the other way thinking regret, like why would I do that since she knew that she wanted him to kiss her.

Nikki feeling regret she put a pillow over her face to see if her love would kiss her again and without hesitation he kissed her were there was visible spot on her face, instantly when his lips touched her Nikki slowly put the pillow down and moved toured Sasuke's lips and remained kissing for the rest of the time everyone was in the pool.

"**Sup my people**" Naruto said as he walked in the house

Frankie comes in after Naruto and puts her arms around his stomach and Naruto puts his hands on her hands staring at the two lovers on the couch.

"What's you staring at my sexy man?" Frankie said.

"My eyes they burn!" Frankie said

"Whatever it does not surprise me" Naruto said

"Come on follow me I have an idea" Frankie told Naruto. With that Frankie grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran and jumped on the couch to get the lovers pissed off. Minutes later Nikki and Sasuke were running around chasing Frankie and Naruto to get back at them for what they did, but moments later the door opened from outside.

"IT'S COLD!" came a screech from a boy with brown hair.

"Come on Tony, it's not that cold, big baby" Nick said from behind the other boy. He pushed Tony aside and walked into the house.3….2….1….

"AHHHHHHHHH! IT'S COLD!" and with that Nick ran back to the door and was trying to open it with vain. About two seconds later Nick was then squished against the same door by our "Homey Tony".

"Nick what's taking so long?" He yelled, trying to open the door, but poor Nick was still squished there.

"I'm dyin' over here Tony!" Nick yelled as he also started helping the older boy push the door…but they still couldn't do it…

After about three minutes of the two trying (and failing) to open the door Nikki magically appeared! [**Nanami: **XD**]**

"Will you two move!" she yelled at the two boys and pushed them away from the door. Then she looked at the two boys that were now on the ground in a heap.

"What you think you can do any better Nikki?" Tony yelled at the girl. She just stuck her tongue out at him, and then stepped to the side so the two boys could look at the door…that was now open! Nick looked from the girl to the door, then back to the girl, and then to the door, and back. Then the other one and when he was finally—no wait, he went back to looking at the door. Okay, so he was finally done looking he starred straight at Nikki, then he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I'm dry now" Tony's mouth hit the ground.

"I'm not!" Then he tried to run out of the house, but Nick beat him to the door. And he shut it. "Nooo!"

"Sorry Tony. I'm dry now. So go change!" Then Nick kicked Tony up the stairs so they could go get changed. But Tony only walked, very _very_ slowly up the first three steps and it didn't seem Nick could get him to move anymore. "Move Tony!" he yelled trying to push the boy. Sadly Tony started going backwards.

"Noo" he moaned "I don't wanna climb the stairs!"

"Move Tony!" Nick tried, but he was almost crushed. Then from somewhere far far away came a very familiar voice, wait who was it?...It was…Frankie!

"Toesies!" She yelled.

"Nooo!" was the only thing that was heard before the older boy was up at the top of the stairs.

"Nice Frankie!" Nick yelled before he ran up the stairs after his cousin.

"Ya I know it never gets old" Frankie said to her brother laughing

"Nikki let's do something it's so boring in here" Frankie complained to Nikki "The people left and I don't want to hang out with Julianna" Frankie said really loudly so that Julianna can hear.

With that said Julianna came in from the pool drying off and obviously had to hear what Frankie and Nikki was talking about.

"What are you talking about" Julianna said wanting to join in on the conversation

"It's none of your beeswax unless you really want to know" Frankie told Julianna annoyed

"Ya I …"

"Fine I will just answer for you" Frankie told Julianna talking over her "We were talking about how I did not want to hang out with you since the people went up stairs and obviously aren't coming back down. The nerve of some Tonton's and Nick's

"Well since you're here _and_ everyone is still here would anyone want to go into the pool since we are still in our bathing suits" Frankie said to everyone that was in the basement

"Sure why not there is nothing else to do" Nikki said

"Good let's go" Frankie said running out with Naruto

"Aren't you coming Sasuke" Nikki asked him

"No"

Nikki wasn't sure what to do but finally coming down to a solution she stayed inside with Sasuke.

"Wait aren't you guys coming in with us" Frankie asked the two people inside

"No" they both said together

"Fine just don't have too much fun" Frankie said to Nikki laughing and closing the door on her way out to the pool

"Are you coming out Julianna" Frankie asked her

"Ya" Julianna replied

When Frankie was walking to the diving board she thought about what she said to Nikki before going outside.

"That's funny man good times good times" Frankie said laughing herself off the diving board and falling in the pool

Naruto was watching Frankie when she fell in making sure that she didn't get hurt, faithfully he was watching her underwater too.

"Frankie!" Naruto said swimming after her when he noticed that she was swimming very slowly to the surface

Naruto quickly swimming after her and trying to get to the surface before Frankie passed out under water was the most panicking thing that ever happened because he does not want anything bad to happen to his girlfriend! So he quickly brought her to the little step to sit on.

"-cough- I'm fine" Frankie said to Naruto shaking and breathing hard while holding on to him

"Are you sure your okay" Naruto asked Frankie

"ya just give me a minute to catch my breath, oh ya because of you, you made me get water up my nose and in my mouth since you grabbed and pulled me up to the surface to fast" Frankie said to Naruto at a very loud town

"ALSO! Naruto I was doing fine until you came and fished me out which by the way I was about to pass out—no wait I did pass out a little bit since you grabbed me by the stomach and pulled me out" Frankie said to Naruto staring at him

Naruto- ...

Frankie- ...

Then there was a awkward silence between them for a while... so in the meantime moving on to Nikki and the hot emo ice cube we all love Sasuke who are in the house lying down on the couch in the basement.

"Why don't you want to swim in the pool and give me a reason besides not wanting to be around morons please" Nikki asked Sasuke

"It's complicated you wouldn't understand" Sasuke told Nikki

there was a little silence between the two except you could hear Nick harassing TonTon upstairs about what game they want to play on the game cube and who gets what controller but with all that going on all that Sasuke did was stare into space and think about something that seemed very important to him but that thing that was important to him was not in reach and being held back from training for so long he felt like he could never get what he wanted, but for the past hours of when Sasuke was thinking he realized that he had a second important thing that matters to him the most ... so after Sasuke was done thinking and staring out into space he laid his head on top of Nikki's stomach and fell asleep in his bathing suit, but it's not like he cared, dreaming of the second thing (person) he cared about the most.

"just try not to get to upset okay Sasuke" Nikki whispered in Sasuke's ear while running her fingers threw his hair gently

Nikki could probably guess what Sasuke was thinking about while she kept studying the emotions on his face when he was thinking about something probably important. A few minutes later Nikki fell asleep exactly the way they were laying down when Sasuke fell asleep on her.

MEANWHILE at the pool with Frankie and Naruto-

"S-sorry" Naruto said looking very upset like he was going to lose something that he loved forever

"OH NARUTO! you know that I can never stay mad at you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, you know I don't mean it please forgive me please I love you so much" Frankie told Naruto without stopping for breath or letting Naruto speak at the same time as hugging him

"I'm sorry you don't need to apologize for anything" Naruto told Frankie taking full responsibility

"please don't say that okay I'm going to feel sorry for myself if you don't except my apology so please take it and stop talking to me about it" Frankie told Naruto

"What are you talking about you have nothing to do with it it's all me" Naruto said to reassure her

"listen to me, I just want to make you happy and I don't want to fight with you, I don't like fighting with you or yelling at you if I'm going to yell at someone it should be Nikki" Frankie told Naruto tearing up

Naruto understood what she was trying to do and Naruto understood what she said to him, so with that being understood Naruto wiped Frankie's tears and hugged her and kissed her to make sure that they were both on equal terms.

"I love you so much" Naruto told Frankie

"I love you too" Frankie told Naruto

"can we go inside please" Frankie asked Naruto quietly because of all the talking she had to do

"sure" Naruto replied

"Do you want me to carry you –I mean if you want me to" Naruto asked Frankie

"YES! I mean please would you I'm so tired from all the drama" Frankie replied

Before they got out of the pool a song played on the speakers that were outside, A Song By Katy Perry 'Hot N Cold'

_'We fight we break up we kiss we make up'_

"so typical ha just after what happened to us" Frankie said

"ya your right" Naruto said smiling at Frankie with a big grin

Naruto and Frankie dried off and Naruto carried Frankie inside the house just like she wanted, once inside the house they saw Sasuke and Nikki sleeping on the couch.

"Aww! How sweet, I have a feeling that Sasuke fell asleep first on Nikki and then Nikki fell asleep afterwards" Frankie told Naruto who was walking them towards the couch

"Are you tired cause if you are I don't know where to sleep since those two fell asleep in the middle of the couch" Naruto said to Frankie

"Ya I am tired but I'm just going to sit for a while before falling asleep" Frankie replied to Naruto

But before Frankie knew it Naruto already fell asleep on top of her, Frankie just ran her fingers through Naruto's hair gently

"I love you my number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja" Frankie whispered into Naruto's ear before falling asleep

Later that day Sakura told everyone that they needed to go home and that she could walk them home to make sure that they would not get hurt on the way there, or maybe she was doing it because she didn't want to deal with Frankie and Nikki getting upset or mad at her. On the way down to their house Tony called Sakura a stupid bitch and other stuff that we could think about since the only time they see Sakura do something is in the Naruto shows on TV when she is suck-ish and gets in the way all the time, Julianna also agrees with Tony about how she is a stupid bitchy person and that she should go die somewhere even though she thinks that she could be a cool person sometimes, Nick is just walking slyly down the road not caring about what's going on and sometimes he would push Tony along because he would walk in front of him very slowly. After Sakura finished putting up with being called a bitch she walked back to Nikki's house to finally sleep but sadly she had to sleep on the floor because the lover people took up the whole couch and pretty much did not leave any space for her.

* * *

**Nanami: There it is! How'd you guys like it?**

**Livetodraw: she turned around and gave that big bootay a slap ayyy!**

**Nanami: NO! its oh my name is, what my name is, who my name is sicka-sick-a slim shady!**

**Sasuke:...what the hell?**

**Naruto:...that song isnt for little kids...**

**Livetodraw: who cares were not going to sing any of the bad stuff... not yet**

**Nanami: wahaha! You know you love it!**

**Livetodraw: of course we do, I could be fake I could be stupid you know i could be just like you!**

**Naruto:...so why are you guys singing?**

**Nanami: i chime in with the haven't-you-ever-heard-of closing the gawd damn door no! **

**Livetodraw: Pour the champagne!**

**Sasuke: Will you guys shut up!**

**Nanami: NO!**

**Livetodraw: NO!**

**Naruto:...sigh...so what did you guys do to start singing?**

**Nanami: ITUNES! you spin my head right round right round when you go down when you go down!**

**Livetodraw: HEY i got swager-**

**Sasuke: NO RAPPING!**

**Livetodraw: AWWW**

**Nanami: BOOOO! no talking!**

**Naruto:...then what are we gonna do?**

**Lady: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!**

**Nanami: SEE! EVEN LADY'S SINGING WITH US!**

**Livetodraw: YAY! GO LADY GO!**

**Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sasuke:...you better run Naruto...**

**Livetodraw: Haaaaahaha! Take a look at my girlfriend she's the only one I got!**

**Nanami: This is on a whole new plane, i can tell by the way she says my name!**

**Lady: WOOOOOOOOOOOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF**

**Livetodraw: Sing it Lady!**

**Sasuke:...guys...please...**

**Nanami:...maybe we should take pitty on our hot emo ice cube...OHHHHHH! Come MR. Dj come pon de replay! Come wont you turn the music up?**

**Livetodraw: If your ready to move say ya ya!**

**Naruto: YA YA! PLEASE MR. DJ! IF YOU HEAR ME TURN THE MUSIC UP!**

**Sasuke:...not you too...**

**Nanami: Come on Sasuke! My Mr. Dj turn the music up!**

**Livetodraw: Everyone get on top of a table and dance wooooooh!**

**Sasuke: Come on everybody if you feel me! Put you hands up to the ceiling! *gets up on table***

**Nanami: I FEEL YA! *gets up and dances with Sasuke***

**Naruto:...what did you give Sasuke to make him do that...?**

**Livetodraw: all the birds in the trees singing so happily so joyfuly oh playfuly watching me!**

**Nanami: THE KEY TO ELVIS-THE-AN-OLIGY! ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE YA!**

**Sasuke: SCOOTA ARE YOU RE-DAY!**

**Naruto:...no seriously what did you give Sasuke?**

**Livetodraw: Ohhh maby some spiked lemon juice !teehee!**

**Nanami: but...you dont have to tell anybody about that...right? *holds MaryKate***

**Livetoodraw: HEHE maby I...maby I might of made some for all of us but no one else knows so SHHHHHHHH! your drink is over there**

**Sasuke: you want some...right, Naruto?* hands him his lemon juice***

**Naruto: Uhhhh NO thanks**

**Livetodraw: Come on you know you want to, give me that drink!**

**Naruto: AHHHH! *choking on spiked lemon juice***

**Nanami: Now sing man! Sing until you can't sing no more!**

**Livetodraw: wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT for it...**

**Nanami: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT FOR IT!**

**Naruto: PLEASE DONT STOP THE MUSIC! PlEASE DONT STOP THE MUSIC!**

**Livetodraw: SAKE THE SRTESS AWAY!**

**Nanami: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU STARTED? I JUST CAME HERE TO PARTY, BUT NOW YOUR HANDS ARE ON MY WAIST!**

**Sasuke: I WANNA TAKE YOU AWAY!**

**Livetodraw: but now were rocken on the dance floor actin nawty!**

**Naruto: KEEP ON ROCKEN TO IT! MAMA SAY MAMA SIGH MAMA MAKO SAW!**

**Livetodraw: YA sing it baby!WOOOOOOH! *grabs Naruto to dance***

**Nanami: Hey don't leave me hanging! Come on Sasuke! *starts dancing on the table they never left***

**Livetodraw: YA WORK IT NANAMI!**

**Julianna: Meanwhile they have their dance party I will end this before it gets sexual so Goodbye and hope you stick around for the next chappter and stuff if you made it this far...UMMM what else oh ya stuff like this happens all the time when they drink the spiked lemon juice so don't worry I think they will be okay. Leave nice comments and all that jazz so this is GOODBYE from everyone!**

**Nanami: ! *grabs Sasuke and-***

**Julianna: HEY! keep this T rated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiiii! So I'm finally back with this story! LivetoDraw was nagging me so much about getting this posted...sheesh...we'll ya you guys probably are hating me too for taking so long to get her with me so we could write this :) Well here's what you get for the long wait!**

**Warnings: Swearing, randomness...probably a little Sakura not being the greatest character out there...And the pairings SasukeXOC and NarutoXOC**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, neither I nore Livetodraw own _Naruto_...though we both wish we did...it would be great...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

**

* * *

**

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Sakura heard a loud noise that sounded like a big roaring sound coming from outside.

"You guys wake up there is something outside" Sakura said to the people on the couch who was just waking up and realizing what position they were in.

"what" everyone said except Frankie who was going to say something that is so random,

" Hey Charlie... hey Charlie, wake up you silly sleepy head wake up... ya Charlie" Frankie said exactly the way it sounds on Youtube.

"Frankie this is serious" Sakura told her,

"Fine whateva I'm going back to sleep" Frankie said to Sakura.

"I'm not making this up you guys" Sakura told the undead people just waking up.

"No actually Sakura is right for once" Sasuke said,

"OMG" Frankie and Nikki said together,

"Ya but I don't think this is the time to be goofing off you guys" Naruto told them,

"Darn it why does something creepy have to start now" Frankie said with a worried voice,

"Ya it's not fair we just woke up" Nikki said also with a worried voice.

"Don't worry we'll protect you" Naruto and Sasuke told them.

"Just stay here and the three of us will go check it out for you" Naruto told Frankie and Nikki as they ran out the door.

"But we want to come too" Nikki and Frankie said at the same time running after the three ninjas.

As Frankie and Nikki caught up with the three ninjas they stood there watching a random woods man cutting down the magical tree that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura fell into to get here.

"Oh look it's a man cutting down the magical tree that the three ninjas came in" Frankie said to Nikki after a few minutes of waiting and realizing that it was a bad thing.

"AHHHHHHHH STOP HIM THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Nikki and Frankie said screaming and running after the man to stop.

But when they got to the random woods man it was too late and the magical tree was cut down.

Random woodsman, "Step back you kids I don't want you to get hurt go back to your houses, be gone"

"That's okay we were just leaving" Nikki said turning around and walking back to the house fallowed by Frankie and the three ninjas who were tired of running after Frankie and Nikki when they went crazy going after a woods man.

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF GETTING BACK TO THE HOUSE AND STUFF…**

"Damn that wasn't supposed to happen" Naruto said all pissed off.

"I know how're we supposed to get back home" Sakura said.

"Guys it's not that bad" Frankie told them.

"How is this not bad Frankie?" Naruto yelled,

"It just is at least you have us! At least you have me!" Frankie yelled back.

"Calm down you two and stop yelling at Frankie when it's not her fault" Nikki told Narut,o

"Why does it matter Nikki and I have to agree with Naruto on this one since by the way we won't be able to see are friends and family ever again" Sakura told Nikki,

"Oh looks who's talking which if I were you I wouldn't" Nikki back sassed Sakura.

"I'm staying out of this" Sasuke said standing by the pool table watching.

"Shut up you don't understand that we can never get back if we wanted to we're stuck here forever" Naruto told Frankie,

"Oh and that's a bad thing Naruto so your saying that you rather go back to the leaf village instead of being here with me and Nikki" Frankie yelled tearing up.

"Well it seems like it now" Naruto told Frankie in a dark tone.

"You know what Nikki I'm not going to take any more crap from you cause you been treating me bad ever since we came here and I'm sick and tired of it" Sakura told Nikki.

"Oh wow Sakura are you just realizing now that what I said and what my cousins said were true so you can't do anything about it" Nikki told Sakura back sassing her again.

"You don't care at all do you, you and Frankie don't care at all about the situation and me" Sakura yelled at Nikki,

Frankie walked up to Nikki and grabbed her arm so she could pull her into the PS2 room to talk.

"Whatever just screw Sakura" Nikki told Frankie as soon as they got into the PS2 room.

"What is his problem not wanting to be here with us with me and why does he have to yell at me too it's not fair it's not my fault if he's going to yell at someone then yell at that stupid random woods man" Frankie told Nikki upset and mad.

"Well … um …" Nikki said not knowing what to say.

"NO! don't answer that … get out go somewhere else I need to think" Frankie said pushing Nikki out of the PS2 room.

"Fine pushy"

…

…

…

"Sasuke what are you guys going to do now since you can't go back to your awesome ninja world" Nikki asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know" Sasuke replied,

"I mean it's not that bad right hehe okay it might be bad but hopefully it's not all that bad" Nikki said to Sasuke.

"Well … it's good and bad it's good because we get to spend time with you guys but it's bad since there is now three ninjas who disappeared out of site and everyone is going to be looking for us" Sasuke told Nikki.

"Oh right I never thought of that"

"You know what I am just realizing that we only have a month after this month left until school starts" Nikki told Sasuke.

"Don't worry it's only a month what could happen until then … UNLESS" Nikki said,

"Unless what?" Sasuke replied

"Unless the stupid writers of this story skip the month and start us in school randomly then we have nothing to worry about" Nikki replied back to Sasuke in the most sarcastically voice ever.

"WERE DOOOOOOOOOOMED! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD AND ALL THAT IS HAPPENING" o_O Nikki screamed in horror.

" -_-' "

**MEANWHILE …**

Depression, sadness ect...

"Frankie, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said" Naruto said coming into the PS2 room.

"I know you didn't mean it cause if you did you wouldn't have come in here to apologize" Frankie replied back,

"And besides I know you still love me" Frankie said giggling,

"Oh … well … um"

"It's okay, you can hug me" Frankie told Naruto,

" … "

"Fine I'll hug you first" Frankie said while walking towards Naruto.

"Thanks Frankie"

"No problem"

**AUTHORS OF THE STORY:**

[**LivetoDraw: **Nikki lets skip to the last month and a day before school starts]

[**Nanami:** Sure this could get interesting]

[**LivetoDraw: **YAY! Fun]

[**Nanami:** Well I can't do anything about it since your writing this]

[**Livetodraw:** yes and you can't do anything about it]

[**Nanami:** :P]

**A MONTH AND A DAY BEFORE SCHOOL**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN WERE DOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Nikki yelled,

"EEEEHH I can't believe that Summer is over" Frankie said whining,

Randomly Frankie gets a time frame all to her self:

"So let's see I'm guessing that Naruto is in the same grade as me which comes to the conclusion that Sasuke is in the same grade as Nikki"

End of time frame [**Nanami: Super Smart talk Livetodraw :D!]:**

"Wait that's not cool we are all not in the same grade now we can't see each other in the hallway only at home WAAAAA" Frankie said to Nikki.

"And the worst part is that I'm now younger then this guy and this weirdo" Frankie said to Sasuke and Nikki.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Nikki sarcastically said to Frankie,

"It means that I'm still short compared to you WAAAAAA!" Frankie complained to Nikki,

"Yea and you will always be short...what a shame" Nikki told Frankie.

"SCREW YOU gosh no one asked for your opinion" Frankie told Nikki.

"But that wasn't a opinion it was a fact" Nikki told Frankie.

"Well I call things an opinion when it is just for fun" Frankie told Nikki.

"Well any who" Nikki said,

...

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Nikki and Frankie laughed for no reason what so ever.

"?"

"?"

...

[**LivetoDraw: **Now imagine this all going on at the same time]

RANDOME MOMENT!

panic attack!

"ARUUUU"

"Noooooo ahhhhh back beast" Naruto yelled

"Would you all just shut up" Sasuke yelled

"NO, SO TOO BAD!" Nikki and Frankie yelled back

**DING DONG DING DONG**

"Great who could that be" Nikki said

"WOOF WOOF"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed

"***SPIRIT FINGERS ATTACK***" Frankie yelled and zapped Sasuke on the back of the head.

"GRRRRRR!" Sasuke the wolf replied.

"Uh oh run away the wolf is mad" Frankie said.

"AHHHHHHH you're dead Frankie" Sasuke screamed.

"STOP" Frankie said while holding her hand out to stop him.

"What?" Sasuke replied while stopping at an immediate halt.

"Tonton is here YAY!" Frankie said while running up to Tony.

"Woof? ... WOOF!" Lady ran up to Tony.

"Thank goodness I thought that would never end" Naruto said in relief.

TEHEE! END OF RANDOME MOMENT XD

[**LivetoDraw: **Since I'm out of thoughts I'll let Nikki write some just to be nice]

[**Nanami:** ...]

While Nikki and Frankie were running around panicking, Naruto and Sasuke were standing off to the side watching in amusement. They looked at each other, both shaking their heads.

"Girls?" Sasuke started. Just as he said this both of them froze,

"" Sasuke's eyebrow rose at the weird singing reply.

"Umm, ya…so do we have to do anything before the start of school?" Frankie jumped over to him.

"Of course you do! You just have to stand over there looking AWSOME!" Nikki shook her head, walking over to the others.

"Nuhu! Frankie we got to go get supplies, remember?" Frankie looked over to the other girl.

"But Nikki! Where are we going to get the money huh? I'm sure not paying for it" She said as she stuck her tongue out. Nikki sighed,

" Frankie Frankie Frankie, poor Frankie, you don't know anything, do you?"She sighed again looking all 'you're-so-much-more-stupider-than-me' look, walking over to Sasuke. Frankie glared at her, but compared to Sasuke's it looked like a puppy-dog.

"Nikki Nikki Nikki, what are you talking about?" Nikki glared back.

**TO STAPLES!**

"…"

"…"

"…Sasuke…"

"…"

"…Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"TEME ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Get them away!"

"Ahhh! Don't jump on me Sasuke!"

"Aww Sasuke don't run away from us!"

"Damnit I didn't know there were fangirls here too! Naruto run awayyyyyyy!"

"Sasuke get your butt off me!" Naruto finally yelled as he through Sasuke off of him and back towards the hoard of females.

"No Naruto! Not back at them!" Sasuke yelled back as he again tried to jump behind Naruto as the girls in front of the two started advancing like a predator to their prey.

"Sasuke stop acting like a damn cat and do something then!"

"You get them away from me then!" Naruto finally got an idea as he turned towards the girls and away from Sasuke.

"Hey girls!" The five girls turned to the blonde.

"What?"

"Do you girls know who I am?" At what Naruto said the girls stopped trying to rape Sasuke and looked at Naruto.

"Um…sorry we only watch Sasuke's ass" Sasuke whimpered at this, but everybody ignored him…well except the one girl that pinched his butt from the 'cute little noise'

"What?" Naruto looked shocked for a moment, before he regained some of his composure and smiled at the girls. "Well then no wonder you're all over the teme. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled even more as he waited for the girls to come worship him instead of Sasuke.

"…and your point is…?" Naruto looked heartbroken as he stared at the girls who turned back to Sasuke.

'_Naruto you stupid baka!...oh god they're getting closer!...Nikki…Frankie please help us…'_

**With the girls:**

"The blue one!"

"No! The orange one!"

"The blue one's better!"

"You're blind! The orange one is more awesome!"

" The blue ones more awsomer!"

"Well the orange one is the awsomest!"

Nikki gasped,

"Well then you suck!" It was Frankie's turn to gasp,

"You know that the orange one is the best Nikki, just admit it" Nikki glared at Frankie and growled.

"Well then let's just ask Sasuke and Naruto!" Frankie glared but nodded and they both turned to the boys…well were they were supposed to be.

"…Where are they…?" Frankie asked.

"Don't know…they have been quiet for sometimes now…" Nikki answered.

"Oh gawed we lost our boyfriends! What are we gonna do! OH my god oh my god oh my god!"

"Frankie shut up!" Nikki yelled as she gave the other girl a death glare. Frankie shivered as she looked at the other girl.

"Oh my gosh Nikki stop hanging around Sasuke you look like you're gonna kill me!" Nikki smirked, "See! Just like that!"

"Frankie Frankie Frankie, you just don't understand that I just might want to kill you" Frankie gasped,

"You're evil!"

"No Frankie it's ebil! EBIL! And you're the ebil one for not liking the blue one!"

"Oh back to that again" Frankie growled. "You're color blindedness is killing me! Orange is better!"

Nikki bawled her fist,

"Oh you're just asking for it Frankie!" But before Nikki could attack a.k.a. kill Frankie, Sakura jumped in between the two.

"Guys I've found the answer to your argument! This is the best one!" at this Sakura showed the two a blinding pink binder.

"EWWWW!" Nikki screamed

"IT BURNNNNNSSSSS!" Frankie screamed. "Why thank you Sakura I'm blindeded now!"

"Oh so Frankie you admit that you're the blind one! See the blue is better!"

"You know what Nik—" but Frankie never got to finish when Nikki put a hand over her mouth.

"Shush! You here that?" Frankie looked at Nikki for a moment before shaking her head.

"It sounded like Sasuke" Nikki told the two.

"Ya it did" Sakura told the other two girls. Frankie shook the hand on her mouth off before talking,

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't hear anything!"

"Well Frankie you're just blind and deaf" Nikki smiled, but before Frankie could rip Nikki's head off Nikki started to speak again, "It sounded weird though…"

"It sounded like he was whimpering….he does that when he's by himself and touching his—"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nikki screamed.

"SAKURA I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Frankie screamed.

"Sakura…how do you even know that…" Nikki asked in a very quiet, very scary voice as she started advancing on Sakura.

"Um…well you know I was in the neighborhood and…" Sakura didn't get to finish as Nikki grabbed her by her neck.

"You were spying on my boyfriend?" Nikki growled. Before yet ANOTHER fight could start Frankie stopped the two.

"IMBISILES SHUT UP! I think I hear the call of a wild Sasuke again!" As Frankie said this Nikki dropped Sakura and grabbed the two by their arms and started dragging them away.

"Follow that Sasuke noise!"

"Wait!"

"What Frankie?" Nikki glared at the other girl.

"What about the binder?"

"…oh…well just grab it" at this Frankie started to grab the orange blinder. "GRAB THE BLUE ONE!"

"NO! THE ORANGE!"

"BLUE!"

"ORANGE!"

"BLU—"

"Shut up we'll grab both!" Frankie and Nikki looked at the girl.

"You're so smart Sakura!" Frankie yelled. Sakura sighed,

"You guys act just as stupid as Sasuke and Naruto sometimes…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Sakura yelled before they all walked away in search of the boys.

"Back! Back you beast!"

"Rawr!"

"Ahhhh! I said stay away!"

"We'z gonna kill joo!"

"No! Help help!"

"…Dobe…"

"Stay away!"

"…Naruto"

"There's no way you're gonna get us!"

"Dobe!"

"What teme?" Naruto yelled as he looked behind himself and trying to fight off the girls in front of him, "Huh? Sasuke where'd ya go?"

"…baka I'm over here"

"What?" At this Naruto whirled his head around to look at Sasuke who was sitting up on one of the shelves away from Naruto and the rabid girls.

"What are you doing over there? I'm trying to help and all you do is run away?" When Naruto said this he felt the chair he held up to fend away the girls snap from them chewing on it so hard. "Ahhh! Sasuke help!"

"…idiot…" But Sasuke jumped down and pulled Naruto up to the shelf with him. Unfortunately the fangirls saw Sasuke and now they were trying to climb up the shelves.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sqeaked as he watched one of the girls growl.

"Ya Naruto"

"I think we're going to die…" Sasuke looked over to the other boy and nodded.

"I think you're right."

"Listen Sasuke…there are some things I need to tell you before we die…and I need you to take it seriously…okay?" Sasuke looked over to the other boy confused, Naruto was acting serious. Naruto didn't act serious, it was so…un-Naruto-like. Sasuke drew his face closer to the other boy so he could hear him since they were whispering to each other now.

"Ya, Naruto" and somehow Sasuke's voice came out softer too. It seemed like the world slowed down as the two looked at each other.

"Listen Sasuke…you know we're best friends, right?" Sasuke nodded, he's never seen Naruto like this. So emotional, so mature it seemed to draw him closer to the other boy, it's like he started to feel that special bond he knew he had with Naruto, and it was burning with emotion.

"…ok…how do I say this…?"

"Just say it dobe" Sasuke's voice had gained a softer tone to it as his smirk turned into a rare smile. Naruto looked at him, then smiled.

"Okay teme, I'll say it…" Sasuke held his breath for what was about to come for some reason. "I…usedyourtoothbrushtobrushLady'steeth!"

"…" And then the moment was broken.

"…Sasuke?"

"Dobe!" And before Sasuke was able to pulverize Naruto into meat he heard Nikki's voice.

"Aloha!"

"Finally!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed at the same time as they saw the girls.

"Hey stop sexually harassing our boyfriends" Frankie and Nikki screamed at the fan girls.

At that moment all the fan girls turned to the center of attention with puzzled looks.

"I want all you fagots to leave the store now!" Frankie said with a very sinister look.

The expression on the young girls face was so terrifying it was like having no time to blink, being terrified all the fan girls eminently left with no argument or sound, like they were forced with no control of themselves like a long wall of zombies waiting for a command to strike from their master that was born from a devil.

"Thank you so much I thought you weren't ever going to show up" Naruto said hugging Frankie.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner." Nikki said to Sasuke as she ran up and into his arms also.

"At least you came. Gawd I thought we left all the girls like that back in Konoha." He replied as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist.

"But what about Sakura?"

"Hey I heard that!" Nikki hid a laugh when she turned to the kunoichi then back at Sasuke.

"Well…she's better than the others." He said as he gave the girl a semi-smirk before kissing her cheek.

"Hey can I get a real kiss please?" She asked the boy, blushing slightly as she looked up at his.

"Oh, right" this time he went for the lips as he felt Nikki's arms wrap around his neck. He pulled away after a minute and he saw the blush she wore was a little darker, "You know you're blushing" Her eyes widened as it tinted darker a little more. She then glared up at him.

"You know you're blushing too" Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, then quickly looking around to make sure nobody else was looking, lucky enough Naruto and Frankie were fighting over a frog wallet and Sakura was looking at more pink objects to add to her collection.

"Don't you dare tell anyone" and he turned back to Nikki as he glared at her, but it wasn't very menacing.

"Ya ya I love you too" She said as she pecked him on the lips, seeing another rare blush mar his face. "What?" but his blush soon faded and that stupid smirk was back on his face.

"You just said you loved me" His arms tightened around her as a rose color dusted her cheeks again.

"But I—"

"I love you too" At this he gave her a smile and kissed her again, but it wasn't as innocent as the other one. Hormones are coming into the picture people!

"OKAY! I think that's enough from you too" And as Sakura said this and Frankie and Naruto somehow detached Sasuke from Nikki, all three of them receiving twin glares.

"See Nikki! You're around Sasuke too much! You're glares are getting scarier!"

"Don't worry Frankie, after a while you get used to them." Naruto told the girl.

"Baka" Naruto glared over at Sasuke as he said this.

"All right! Well let's just finish shopping for our supplies so we can go home" Frankie said to the rest of the group. They all nodded and after a couple minutes all had their school supplies and were walking back home [**Nanami: **Because the awesome ninja powers can make them do that!].

"So Sasuke what did those girls do to you?" Frankie asked the boy as they walked down the sidewalk from the store.

"Well um… I rather not say…" All three girls eyes were about to fall out of their heads as they looked to the boy. Nikki regained from shock first and asked,

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Well actually I think Naruto needs more therapy than I do" At this everybody looked over to Naruto as he shook a little.

"So…many…rabid…females…scary…"

"Wait! They didn't make you do anything together did they?" As Sakura said this, the two boys halted in their movements and shook their heads. But over in the corner everybody hear a small,

"hehe" They all looked over to Nikki as Frankie spoke,

"Nikki I knew you would do that! All your stupid Naruto and Sasuke fantasies…" Once Frankie realized what she said she froze, just like what Nikki did a split second earlier, all was quiet until they heard three shinobi scream,

"WHAT?"

* * *

***Silence*...**

**...**

**cricket...cricket...**

**Julianna: ...Nanami...Livetodraw? Are you okay?**

***Silence***

**Julianna: Nanami...*shakes Nanami awake***

**Nanami: ugh...what?**

**Julianna: Are you guys okay?...None of you answered me...**

**Nanami: Oh sorry...crazy time last night...good times...good times...**

**Julianna: Hey Nanami...why is your shirt turned inside-out?**

**Nanami: Huh? What? *looks down* SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: *wakes up* WHAT I DO?**

**Nanami: ehem My shirt**

**Sasuke: Wohh AH! I have no idea I truly don't remember this**

**Nanami:*Blush***

**Sasuke:*Blush***

**Julianna: Wake up Livetodraw**

**Livetodraw: Wahh... Whats happening did Tony fall down the stairs again**

**Julianna : No not that I know of, wait, no, anyway thats not the point are you okay hehehe**

**Livetodraw: Hmm ya, where's my shirt!**

**Livetodraw: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: Wahh don't scream so loud**

**Livetodraw: can I have my shirt back!**

**Naruto: *Looks around***

**Livetodraw: *Cough***

**Naruto: How am I wearing your shirt!**

**Livetodraw: Can I just have my shirt now**

**Naruto: *Blushes* gives shirt back***

**Nanami: Hehe...at least I had my shirt on**

**Livetodraw: *glares*...i hate you**

**Nanami: *smiles* I love you too! Ow! My head!**

**Naruto:...hey Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Naruto:...what are you holding?**

**Sasuke: Hm? *looks in his hand*...blue panties? *blush*...h-hey Nanami are you missing something?**

**Nanami: Hm? Hey Sasuke why are you holding my...PERVERT!**

**Livetodraw: Sasuke you sicko!**

**Sasuke: Hey! I remember you didn't complain last night!**

**Nanami: *silent***

**Naruto: Oh gawd Sasuke...you're so dead**

**Sasuke: Oh shit...**

**Livetodraw: And on that note let's rap things up before someone gets hurt! Thanks peeps who read this far! Hope to here from you soon! And-Nanami let Sasuke _breathe!_**

_******THE END...FOR NOW**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy! Yeah so...extreme apology for taking like...years to update this story! But me and my compadre finally decided to pick it up again! So don't worry, it's not forgotten! We want to 'splain that we are very very very very verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry sorry that this took so long**

**Livetodraw: Legit! LEGIT! LEGIT! apology, we will try to keep this updated as much as possible. **

**So without farther ado...**

**Warning: Completly random story...so hopefully no flames! Sakura isn't as bad in this chapter as she has been...Rabid fangirls! And some references to other pairings...but all in good sport!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto series...cuz if we did it would be...so so different...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami & Livetodraw**

* * *

"Oh my god Nikki!"

"What? I didn't say you had to look at it! Now leave I is in my happy place!"

"Your happy place is so weird!" Frankie screamed for the last time as she looked over Nikki's shoulder at her computer.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said while walking in Nikki's bedroom with Naruto

"NOTHINGGGGGGGGG" Nikki and Frankie replied

"Oh really, let me see" Naruto said running up behind Nikki and Frankie who were on the laptop

"OH SHIT! Switch to anime show thing, FAST" Frankie told Nikki who was looking at something that should not be looked at

"What the?"

"See we told you that it was nothing so do what a Naruto would do but do it somewhere else" Frankie told Naruto

"[Sigh]"

"I LOVE YOU! 3" Frankie said with much enthusiasm

"Really are you sure they're not doing anything" Sasuke asked Naruto

"That NOTHING was obviously not nothing" Sasuke told Naruto

Being a ninja that Sasuke is he swiftly and quietly went to Nikki's side.

"Are you sure it's nothing cause it sure doesn't look like nothing to me" Sasuke said slyly

"Silly little Nikki how dumb do you think I am…WHAT THE HELL IS THA-THAT"

"He he NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGG… um well you see…"

"I'm leaving so good luck Nikki!" Frankie told Nikki as she was leaving the room.

"What? You're leaving me? Why are you betraying me Frankie! All I've been is good to you!" Nikki screamed after the girl as she left the room…but it was too late.

"…Nikki who are you talking too?" Naruto asked the girl after a minute of her cursing Frankie. She froze and looked over to the two boys who were slowly making their way over to the computer again

"Oh no you don't!" She screamed as she covered the computer screen with her body.

"Nikki…please explain to me what I saw on the computer…" Sasuke asked the girl as he too tried to get a better look at the computer with Naruto.

".nothin!" Nikki screamed as she tried—in vain—to make sure the boys did not see her precious computer.

"Okay now I really want to see what's on there!" Naruto screamed as he looked over to Sasuke at the same time the other boy looked at Naruto. Nikki could see their minds working.

'_Dang-it why do they have to have that stupid brain reading stupid heads that I don't know what their thinking!'_ Nikki thought as she watched the two.

"Stop using telephonessis!" She screamed. Sasuke looked over to her and raised an eyebrow,

"Do you mean tele_kin_esis?" she glared at him as she let go of the computer.

"Whatever dumb butt!" But what she didn't realize is that all her attention was taken to talking to Sasuke that she didn't realize when Naruto walked over and swiped her computer until it was too late. "Hey! Give that back!"

"No chance!" Naruto yelled back as he went over to Sasuke and they opened the laptop.

'_Frankie help me…'_ was Nikki's last thought as she looked at the two boys. For a moment it seemed that it didn't click what they were looking at. It took them so long that Nikki thought that she was in the clear, but then they exploded!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke screamed.

"AHHH! MY EYES!" Naruto screamed along with him, covering his eyes.

"…come on guys it's not that bad…"

"Oh Nikki you're at it again shame on you" Frankie said walking in from the room next door

"WHATTTT! If you were in the room next door why didn't you come in here to help me?"

"Cause I was laughing to myself from just listening to you guys" Frankie told Nikki

"AHHHHHHHH! I'm scared for life! What is this stuff anyway?" Sasuke asked the girls who were talking to each other. They stopped at they looked at the black haired boy.

"Well…Nikki why don't you explain it?"

"Oh screw you Frankie! Well…see right there is this emo boy right? And see…he had this lemon cider and it was real crappy…so you see this blonde haired guy that doesn't shut up? Well, see he also tried the lemon cider and also said it was crappy…then they figured out the cider was spiked with something and…ya…"Sasuke and Naruto looked at her before Sasuke spoke again,

"And who are these two people?"

"Well…see the guy with black duck-ass hair is totally emo and has emotional problems and Blondie doesn't shut up and is totally obsessed with Mr. Emo." Nikki told them smiling. Sasuke and Naruto didn't look like they believed her answer, before Frankie randomly shouted

"They is Sasuke and Naruto!" And at that the two boys looked like ghost. Nikki glared at Frankie.

"What the hell!"

"I'm sorry I can't take the pressure!" And Frankie began to cry and run around in circles. Naruto stopped her when he through the computer back at the two girls.

"Will you tell me what the hell we are doing in this picture?" He screamed at them. The two girls took another look at the picture. It was obviously of Sasuke and Naruto, but they were both missing their shirts and were on a couch…very close together… their mouths weren't exactly not busy either…and it was more of Sasuke on top of Naruto…and his hands were a little lower than they were supposed to be.

"…I think it's hotness…" Was Nikki's only defense as she turned to Frankie. Frankie turned to the girl, then back at the boys.

"I say it's the most stupidest thing in the world." Nikki looked shocked that Frankie would betray her _again_! So she countered with,

"I say go get a life Frankie!" Frankie glared at Nikki as she replied.

"And I would say the same to you Nikki, god!" Then Nikki smirked at the other girl as she stated,

"But you didn't look like you cared that I was looking it up Frankie!" Frankie opened her mouth to reply, but Naruto cut her off when he screamed,

"Guys? What the hell!" Frankie glared at her boyfriend.

"Naruto shut up!" Then she turned back to Nikki, "Its' that I don't _mind_ Nikki! Even though I don't like it, it's you!"

"Frankie Nikki shut up!" Sasuke finally screamed to the two girls as it seemed Naruto was too scared to do it anymore. They instantly shut up in fear of the PMSing Sasuke. "Nikki," Sasuke started as he looked at the girl, "why would my girlfriend want me gay…am I not enough for you?" When Nikki looked at him she could see he felt so betrayed, she felt very guilty, that is until his anger came back ten-fold, "AND WHY WITH THIS IDIOT!" Naruto looked up at this,

"HEY!"

"Naruto shut up this isn't about you!" Nikki yelled at the boy.

"But—"

"I said shut up." And he did, then Nikki turned to Sasuke, "Well Sasuke you don't have to make that big of a deal about it, do you? Besides it is kind-of hot to look at…" Sasuke looked back at the picture for a moment and thought about it.

"Sasuke! You can't seriously be thinking about it can you? It's _you_ and _me_!" But when a shoe came across and hit Naruto in the face he shut up again.

"Dobe, you talk too much. And Nikki, I mean the _dobe_?" Sasuke asked her.

"Believe me Sasuke, Naruto gets _really_ hot when he gets older"

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Frankie cut in between the two.

"I is just stating a fact Frankie, don't need to get your panties in a bunch" Frankie glared at the girl, but before she could say anything Naruto spoke,

"He-he, Frankie in panties…" When Naruto said this, his face turned into that of Jiraiya when he is thinking of boobies.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Frankie screamed tackling Naruto to the ground "YOU PERVERT" "AWWW don't be mad at me you know you love me" Naruto said with a big smile

"Whatever you idiot" Frankie said putting Naruto's headband over his eyes and kissing him

"I told you, you can't deny my awesomeness" Naruto said taking off the headband

"Your awesomeness? What awesomeness would that be then?" Frankie said with exaggeration

"I don't know, what do you think"

"I think it's that you know how to treat a girl right, well most of the time cause if you were perfect then there's no fun in that" Frankie told Naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto just smiled back with a slight blush on his face.

"Okay well ummm… I'm just going to go and get the Wii from my house, so any suggestions on games."

Silence _ cricket cricket

"Okay great I'll be sure to bring that, oh hope you don't mind if I borrow Sasuke" Frankie said on her way out of Nikki's room

Silence _ cricket cricket

"This would be easier for you to explain to Naruto, he would listen easier than Sasuke. So take your time and cool down and I will cool down Mr. Hot Head kay" Frankie whispered to Nikki

Frankie went on her way with Sasuke to the quest of retrieving the Wii.

"Okay listen and listen good cause I don't really know how to explain Nikki's behavior but all I know is that before you guys came here we just thought you guys were TV shows"

"Okay Naruto I'm just going to make this short and sweet… Don't take me the wrong way cause I would look at this stuff before you guys came here… and the urge just hit me since I was already on the internet"

"Once we got into the show we would match up people with who we would think would be good with each other and well Nikki thought that there was no one who would look good with you two but each other"

"I like this stuff ever since the show was on TV and the parings weren't all that great so, the two of you were the best for each other in my opinion"

"So don't be mad at her okay I know that she doesn't mean anything by it. Please just go back to the way you two are okay please promise me that you will"

"I know I love him and everything, and these were just pictures so that doesn't mean anything right… I know that I shouldn't have looked at that stuff and kept it a secret from him" *TEAR TEAR CRY CRY*

"Don't Tear Tear Cry Cry on me okay everything's going to be alright, I'm sure once Frankie returns with Sasuke you two can make up with each other"

"It's difficult cause I just don't understand that woman and what's going on with her mind"

"Don't be a constant downer okay be positive and everything will work out I know it will you guys just need to talk to each other and work things out,… if you're not going to cry I'll cry for you" *Tear Tear Cry Cry*

After Tear Tear Cry Crying Frankie returns with the Wii and Sasuke for the moment of truth MUAAAAAAHHAHAHAHA!

"Hey guys were back" Frankie said as she was walking through the hallway

"This is awkward" Frankie said staring at the boy and the girl across from each other

"Sasuke" Nikki said giving puppy dog eyes

"I don't know are you going to be a good girl now"

Nikki: shakes head with puppy dog eyes

"Come here" Sasuke said with open arms

"Yay!" Nikki screamed jumping into Sasuke's arms hugging till they couldn't hug no more and of course kissing too

"What… that's it you got to be kidding" Frankie said hopping that there would be more to the show

"All that for nothing"

* * *

**Nanami: SASUKE!**

**Livetodraw: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: PEOPLE!**

** Sasuke: We haven't seen you in forrrrrrever!**

**Livetodraw: It's like we have been in a warp whole of some sort, in some space time continuem, like lost souls!**

**Naruto: But you're here now! And that's all that matters**

**Nanami&Livetodraw: AWWWWWWWWWWW! BANZAI!**

**Sasuke: Hey...you guys look different...**

**Nanami: Oh yeah! we kind of grew up...**

**Livetodraw: You know...got taller...**

**Nanami: AND LOOK! I got bigger boobs!**

**Naruto: we can see that...**

**Nanami: Ahhh! LTD help me! Imma gonna get raped!**

**Livetodraw: That's what you get for showing off you tits**

**Nanami: You're so mean! Your's are bigger than mine!**

**Naruto: hehe**

**Sasuke: Naruto...shut up**

**Nanami: Aww our hero!**

**Sasuke:...**

**Nanami: Uhh...Sasuke?**

**Livetodraw: *whisper* I think he'sa lookin down ur shirt there**

**Nanami: Ahhhhh! *runs away***

**Sasuke: Wait! I didn't mean it! You just all grow'd up on me! *runs after her***

**Naruto: and then there were two**

**Livetodraw:...well...its us at the end again my friend**

**Naruto: yes...*tries to look somewhere he's not supposed to look again***

**Livetodraw: *smack* SMACK'A DA FACE!**

**Naruto: Okay! I get it! *goes into emo corner**

**Livetodraw: Well...on that note, we'll see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy, so LTD had finally got me off my lazy butt and we decided to upload another chapter! Hope it wasn't too long a wait...you know, a couple months here...a year there...**

**Anyway! Here's the new chapter! Hope all of you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...sadly

**-Enjoy!**

* * *

"Screw this I feel like playing Monopoly" Frankie said walking to the living room

"Yea let's play" Naruto said following

"Wait what's Monopoly?"

"I'll explain in a little bit… HEY! Nikki where's your Monopoly!" Frankie shouted down the hall

"Ooooooh did someone say Monopoly! … It's down in the basement in the storage room" Nikki shouted back

"Come Naruto! It's Adventure Time!" Frankie said pulling Naruto's arm down the stairs

**Montage**

"So we sit in a circle right and we choose our pieces… I want to be Alice!" Frankie explained while quickly grabbing the character piece

"Ok…Yeah… great explaining Frankie" Nikki said while grabbing Lady and the Tramp

"She looks pretty" Sakura said grabbing Sleeping Beauty

"Wait aren't there supposed to be six pieces?" Frankie asked counting the number of character pieces

"I duh no"

"Yeah cause' there is supposed to be PeterPan and that Jungle book dude, which leaves you with four pieces" Frankie said

"Oh yeah!" Nikki remembered

"This still doesn't explain what this is or how it's played" Naruto said getting Frankie and Nikki's attention

"Well it's this…"

**Montage**

"Alright! I will win this!" Naruto shouted

"Sure Naruto we'll see after I have all your money at the end" Sasuke smirked

"HOLD UP PEEPS! The game can't start until we find back up" Frankie said while dialing on her phone

"Now we need substitutes for the game pieces"

"Wait I thought that's what you were doing in the first place" Sakura asked

"Noooo that's what I'm doing now, before was calling for more Peeps" Frankie said all hyped up

*Gasp* "You don't mean…" Nikki asked shocked

"Of course I mean"

***Ding Dong***

"The peep has arrived!" Frankie said running to the door

"Hey"

"You ready for the awesome game of Monopoly" Frankie asked the peep

"Hell Yeah I kick ass every time"

"Great now the game can begin" Frankie said all cool

"Oh when you said peep you meant Tony" Sasuke said

"But of course! You can't play Monopoly without him it's just no fun" Frankie said back

"WOOOOO!" Tony yelled

**Game Le Starto!**

Rolling to see who goes first gives the order of ninja, ninja, ninja, girl, other girl, and then lastly peep.

"BELIEVE IT!" "Now I will dominate all of you by making you go bank rupee"

"Whatever just go" Sakura asked handing him the dice

"Lucky dice, lucky diceeeeeee!" Naruto shouted throwing the dice crashing over half the board

"Fool"

"Awwwww Yea! Snake eyes" "I go again right?" Naruto said moving his piece ten spaces

"Do you want to buy it?" "It's 600" Tony asked

"No! Now give me the dice!" Naruto said impatiently swooping up the dice in his hands

"Dumbass" Tony mumbled "True" Frankie also mumbled

"This is going to be a long game" Nikki groaned

"Broski chill" Frankie said pushing Naruto to sit down

Naruto rolled the dice a second time and got snake eyes yet again making his piece move ahead 12 spaces; but what Naruto forgotten was that if you roll snake eyes three times in a row you go directly to jail and you do not pass go and collect $200.

"I dare you to roll again! We'll see what happens" Tony said all in his face

"Yea! I will thank you" Naruto said with a face saying why the fuck wouldn't I?

"WHOOOO! another set of doubles" "I'll just go…"

"Directly to jail" Sasuke said pointing to the jail space

"What?"

"Yea don't you remember da rules, role doubles three times in a row and you go directly to jail and end your turn and that you also don't get 200 bucks" Frankie added

"…"

"Sakura you're up" Frankie said handing her the dice

Rolling the dice and not actually getting doubles but a one and a three she moves four squares landing on pot luck.

"Ooooo pot luck let's see…"

"It says you get in a car accident collect $100 from your person to your left" Sakura read allowed

"Oh sorry Naruto…"

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Naruto protested

"Umm actually when asked or when someone lands on a property you own you can take away their money" Tony being the master of the directions told Naruto

"Kay Sasuke your turn!" Sakura sang

Rolling in silence, Sasuke got a double of four giving him the free pass to move eight spaces.

"HA! Looks like you will be joining me in jail" Naruto said amused with sure victory of getting Sasuke out of the game early

"We'll see"

"What? Why didn't he get doubles again" Naruto asked confused

"It's not like every time you roll doubles you'll get them again" Nikki stated

"Then why did I get them three times in a row?" Naruto asked annoyed

"Luck of the roll" Nikki said back giggling in amusement

"I'll buy the property" Sasuke said breaking the argument across the board

"All right that will be $400" Tony asked as the official banker

"Broski the dice if you will" Frankie asked

Rolling a snake of six, Frankie lands on a purple space property.

"Yay, nay how much is it?" Tony asked extremely fast

"$200, now give me the FRIKIN CARD!" "And Naruto put your butt back in jail cause there's no way you're getting out unless you role doubles in three turns or a get out of jail free card; if none of that happens then you will have to PAY" Frankie said

"Pay! Pay what; what do I have to pay"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Frankie

"You dumb ass didn't you pay attention to the directions at all?" Sakura asked

"SHUT UP! Of course I did but when Frankie said it all creepy I forgot" Naruto explained

"SOOOO! Even if you forgot you should be able to remember dumb ass" Sakura told Naruto

"Dumbass" Tony mumbled "True" Frankie also mumbled

Rolling again Frankie got a five and a three, landing on a green space costing $500.

"Give me le thing" Frankie asked Tony

"Nik-ki it's your turn"

"Kaaaay"

"This game is going to take forever" Sasuke said with a sigh

"NO! We're not quitting till I get out of jail and win the game" Naruto reminded the crew

[**LTD: **It feels that I'm forgetting something important dealing with the plot beforehand?... Oh well]

"FRICK"

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

"What the hell was that about Naruto?!" Nikki asked ready to punch the daylights out of him

"AHHHHHHHHHH I never got to play" Tony complained throwing his head back hitting it against the side table "FUUUUUUUCCK…STUUUPID TAAABLE"

HAHAHA! Smart TonTon smart" Frankie pointed and laughed really hard

"Seriously Naruto What Da Fuck" Nikki growled again

"It looked at me funny!" Naruto shouted back

"Really?...really who actually gets mad and uses that term while after taking action?" Nikki asked with a WTF look

"IT STILL WAS LOOKING AT ME FUNNY! I DIDN'T LIKE IT DOING THAT!"

Nikki: Face Palm

[**LTD: **OH YEA I remember they got the Wii… I think that was it…Seems legit]

"Okay than… who wants to play Wii?" Frankie asked cheery and smiley

"Why not" Sakura replied

"MEHE but I le wanted to at least play one round of Monopoly with me in it" Tony whined

"Oh calm your tits"

"So what games did you bring over" Sasuke asked Frankie

"TEEHEE :3 one of my favorite… Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 1, 2, and 3

[**LTD: **Sorry I had to, it's one of my favorite games that I can kick any ass in!]

[**NANAMI: **NOOOOOO! I hate this game you always win!]

[**LTD: **I Know (U MAD)]

"What hell is with all this stuff involving us in some way" Sakura asked

"That is just one of the many questions you don't ask Sakura" Frankie replied with a smirk

"?"

"Exactly"

"Now who wants to get their ass kicked first… or we can have all of you getting your ass kicked at the same time HAHAHA" Frankie, so full of herself, said looking at all the individual eyes staring back at her with curiosity

"NOOOO I refuse" Nikki complained

"Not even for a Scooby snack" Frankie said poking Nikki's arm trying to get her to play the game

"NO!" (Quick reply)

"Fine… How about you three fine looking ninjas wanna have some fun…" Frankie asked with a grin

"Sure I guess" Sasuke replied

"It seems fun to be able to play a game with us in it" Sakura added

"HA! I get to kick Sasuke's ass with a character that is me kicking his ass in a game" Naruto shouted running down the stairs to the basement

"That's the spirit!" Frankie shouted back down to Naruto

"How the hell did you get so witty all of a sudden?" Tony asked Frankie knowing that it is impossible to be witty more than once in a conversation

"It's because of the power the absolute power I can feel it!" Frankie replied

"Stop it your scaring me" Tony said staring Frankie in the face deeply with his Tony derp faces

"Okay" (Quick reply)

"What's going on I'm so confused" Sakura asked

"And once again Sakura that's one of the many questions you don't ask" Frankie replied

"But I didn't ask a question" Sakura said all confused

"Exactly"

"Hey TonTon what about you?" Frankie asked him all back up in his face which is very much derpy

"Nah I'm going home gotta make sure Nick doesn't die of boredom" Tony replied while heading towards the door

"Kay don't say I didn't ask you" Frankie said giving Tony a hug goodbye "We can try Monopoly next time"

"Ghaaaaaaa!"

"Yup HAHAHA"

"Well it's just us now" Frankie told Nikki while heading down the basement

"Yea I'm still not playing" Nikki reminded Frankie

"Are you sure… not even for two Scooby snacks" Frankie asked Nikki

"What are you guys referring to?" Sakura asked

"Sakura…"

"No! I get it don't say it" Sakura said making sure Frankie wasn't going to remind her about not asking questions

"Huh? I was just going to answer your question" Frankie replied confused

"Wait what about that no question speech a few minutes ago?" Sakura questioned

"Oh yea that was so five minutes ago no one says it anymore"

"NO ONE ELSE SAID THAT BUT YOU!" Sakura screamed in her head

**ROUND ONE GAME LE STARTO!**

"Alright which version do we want to play" Frankie asked the three ninjas

"Let's play the third one I got a cool new outfit" Naruto stated excitedly

"Sure fine with me I call being Sasuke" Frankie answered "Is that cool with you guys?"  
"Yea fine with me I don't care" Sakura said shortly followed by Sasuke nodding his head

"Wait why do you want to play as Sasuke?" Sakura asked fanatically

"Cause he has a cheap ass sword" Frankie replied with pride "I'll show you in a sec once the game starts"

**Hurry Up And Start Already!**

"SHUT-UP! God that gets annoying every time I start the game" Frankie shouted at the screen all irritated

"HAHA Frankie" Nikki laughed

"What? It's true every time"

"I've unlocked all the characters so you got a lot to choose from except for the last character I've not been able to unlock him he's so hard to get WAAAAAAH" Frankie explained while getting the multiplayer game started

"Whoa that's cool I'm on the front screen" Sakura said while pointing to the TV

"Yea but it's so annoying to hear your voice while try to decide what you want to do while navigating through the menu" Frankie complained

"AND… I don't want to hear about how crappy the game graphics are" Frankie also complained to them

"Why is Sakura's elbow going through her shirt?" Naruto asked

"What did I just finish saying BAKA… Japan can only do their best with their crappy pixels it's not their expertise" Frankie shouted at Naruto

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Nikki laughed

"Shut-up Nikki do you want to go right now" Frankie lashed back while standing up in a fighting position

"No I'll pass cause I know I can win" Nikki said all high and mighty

"WTF!?" Frankie said while sitting down on the couch

"Okay grab the Game Cube controller and I'll show you the controls, B is the generic kicks and punches so just press that a lot, A is for shuriken and kunai if you hold it down you can throw more than one, the control stick is how you move and jump point it up and you jump if you do it twice you can double jump, use the X button once your chakra bar fills up underneath your characters health and you can use a special attack on someone" "And that is the basic controls for the game" Frankie explained

"HUH I'm so confused?" Naruto complained

"Naruto just press random buttons" Sasuke told Naruto

"Oh well that's easier thanks"

"Whatever dobe"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR don't call me dobe teme"

"Children please shut the EFF UP" Frankie asked the two boys

"Wow there's a lot of people to choose from" Sakura said not sure of who to choose

"Just choose it's not like you'll be stuck with that character throughout the game" Frankie told Sakura

"Then I'll just choose myself for now" Sakura said happily choosing her character

**Oh I Won't Loose**

"Cool they say stuff when their picked" Naruto said choosing his character

**Here I Come**

"Hey Sasuke you can be your character for the first battle if you want" Frankie told Sasuke

**Hn**

"Well that works hehe" Frankie said while looking for a different character to be

"I'll beeeeeeee Dedara"

**Art Is An Explosion **

"Why would you want to be him he's evil" Naruto asked Frankie all teary eyed

"It's ebil" Nikki Stated

"Well cause I'm good at this character" Frankie replied

"But he's evil" Naruto said while shaking Frankie's shoulder

"Ebil!"

"I know but it's just a game so calm your tits" Frankie told Naruto pulling him off her shoulders

**Round One Ready Fight!**

**Many random button mashing latter**

"GAAAA I was so close" Naruto shouted

"This game is harder than it looks" Sakura added

"Not really you just have to know what you're doing" Frankie told the two while laughing in their faces

"I declare a rematch!" Naruto stood all in Frankie's face

"Again calm your tits"

"Okay I'm choosing Naruto this time" Frankie said choosing the character with no hesitation

**Here I come **

"AWW that's because you love me isn't it" Naruto said grinning

"No I just want to turn into the Nine Tailed Fox" Frankie said not even looking at Naruto

Naruto: Eroding Away

"HAHAHAHA! Denied" Nikki chimed in laughing

"I thought you said you wanted to be my character" Sasuke asked

"Oh don't worry I will I was just in the mood to use a fancy smancy attack" Frankie replied

"In other words another cheap ass move" Sasuke remarked

"Yep pretty much"

"Hey look they have Lady Tsunade" Sakura said while clicking on her

**You Have Some Guts**

"You know what Frankie I'm going to beat you with Kakashi and if I win then you have to do what I say" Naruto proclaimed

**Who Me**

"Fine and if I win then you will have to do what I say" Frankie snickered

"Kay then looks like a bet" Naruto stated

"Hey Nikki you're a witness to this right so if I'm screwed over you can call upon it right" Frankie shouted over to Nikki who was just watching the game play on the TV

"YES BOSS!" Nikki Shouted back happily

"Great…looks like we got ourselves a bet" Frankie snickered back again

"Hey Naruto" Nikki said getting his attention "SOL"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked frantic

**Sure Why Not**

"Nikki did you see what I just saw?" Frankie asked Nikki making sure that she didn't just imagined it

"Really guys what does SOL mean?"

"You talking about how Sasuke chose Itatchi?" Nikki replied with a shocked worried expression

"Yea" Frankie replied with the same expression

"Then yes I did" Nikki said still with the same expression

"Nikki! I think there is something wrong with him! Quick do something" Frankie shouted to Nikki

"AHHHHHH! What do I do to fix this madness" Nikki asked Frankie all puppy dog eyed

"I don't know that's why I asked you"

"I'm just curious to what attacks he has" Sasuke said ignoring the two girls

"Why can't anyone answer my question?" Naruto asked again

**Round Two Ready Fight!**

**More random button mash-**

"HAHAHAHA! Your all screwed!" Frankie said as she turned her Naruto character into the Nine Tailed Fox

"How did you-" All three ninjas said in aw

"All in due time" Frankie replied while killing the last player standing

"All I had to do was face an opponent and point the control stick in the opposite direction and press X" Frankie explained

"Do all characters have that button command?" Sakura asked Frankie

"Not all but the majority does but all the attacks are different" Frankie answered back "Like for instance if you're Tsunade and your health is low you can do that and she heals herself until someone attacks you stopping you from doing that"

"How cool!"

"Oh yea speaking of ass kicking I believe that I won the bet Naruto" Frankie reminded him "Isn't that right Nikki"

"YES IT IS BOSS!" Nikki replied

"Great now you have to do what I say remember"

"But that was a cheap move" Naruto wined

"Even if I didn't use that move you still would have lost" Frankie told Naruto reminding him that he would have no chance in victory

"But-"

"From now on you are my bitch" Frankie smirked

"I want a rematch!" Naruto shouted

"Talk to the hand Bitch" Frankie said while holding out her hand in front of Naruto's face

Naruto then turned his head away in embarrassment, anger and defeat.

"Aww I'm sorry… don't be that way" Frankie said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek

"You're so mean that wasn't a fair fight" Naruto told Frankie

"Well how about we have a rematch tomorrow"

"HAHA I'll win for sure… wait what… tomorrow why not right now" Naruto asked confused

"I don't feel like playing anymore and besides it be better for you if you were fighting on my level hmm" Frankie retorted

"Well how long would it take for me to get to your level anyway?" Naruto asked

"Hear all you have to do is play some more and practice certain characters to get a better feel for the one you know you can beat me with" Frankie said while setting up Naruto with training mode

"What even in a game I have to train… Hey look its Purvey Sage"

"Yea so practice as much as you want and when you're ready tomorrow challenge me" Frankie said then landing on the couch face first exhausted, after giving Naruto another kiss on the cheek (of course)

"You're too soft Frankie" Nikki told her

"I know that" Frankie answered while having her voice muffled by a pillow "Shut-up!"

"Holy butt fuck what time is it I'm hungry" Frankie wined to Nikki

"What the… what the crap is that you just said" Nikki asked Frankie o.O

"What the butt fuck is my new catch phrase… don't ask this is what happens when I watch complicated Anime" Frankie smiled back

"HA nice and it's close to dinner time how about we order pizza"

"WINNER! I also say that too" Frankie added excitedly

[**LTD: **It's true those two things are my catch phrases :D you can thank Anime for that]

"Great I'm famished" Sakura smiled to having pizza

"I don't care what we have" Sasuke added in

"Hey Naruto does pizza sound good to you?" Frankie asked Naruto who was concentrated on the video game

"AHHHHH why is this so difficult" Naruto shouted with anger "I give up!"

"RAGE QUITE!" Frankie and Nikki shouted together.

* * *

**Nanami:** We're back!

**LTD: **Yes! even though I typed all of it :P

**Nanami:** hey! I help! I spelt checked :)

**Naruto:**...doesn't count

**Nanami:** Shush! No one asked the peanut gallery!

**LTD: **You shush Nanami! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH HHH!

**Nanami:...**grrr...

**Sasuke:**...what'd I miss?

**LTD: **Nothing important... except for how tired I am for writing this, I staid up until 2am

**Naruto: **Then maybe we should sleep together... you know alone

**Nanami:** BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!

**LTD:** OH shut it Nanami!

**Nanami: **But he's a perrrrrrvvvvvvvvv!

**Sasuke:**...ya know, you're not very smooth with these innuendo things

**Naruto:** *blush* shut up! I only meant that I wanted to keep her awake

**Nanami:** That's worse! I will not let to deflower my precious LTD!

**LTD: ***Totally mortified*

**Sasuke:** Really dude, I might be a raging psychopath, but I know when to keep it in the bedroom...

**Naruto:** Shut up! I don't want to know about you and Karin!

**Nanami:**...and who's this Karin person...?

**Naruto:** Oops

**Sasuke:** Dobe! Imma gonna kill you!

**LTD: **HAHAHAhAHAHA! it's okay Naruto I would of done the same thing

**Naruto: **You know Karin?

**LTD: **NO have no clue I would of made up some name HAHA!

**Sasuke:** You're evil...you know that?

**LTD:** Well-

**Nanami: **Hey! Don't think you'll get off of telling me who this Karin girl is!

**Naruto:** Hahahah! Busted!

**Nanami:** *scowl*

**Sasuke:** Hey! It wasn't me! She came on to me first!

**Nanami:** What the &$^$

**Sasuke:** No! I meant-

**LTD:** you tupid

**Naruto:** *giggle*

**Nanami:**...I'm just going to walk away now...

**Sasuke:** NANAMI! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAITTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT!

**LTD: **and on that note, i think we'll end here

**Sakura: **Hey...so what's going on

**LTD: **NO! We are not starting this END THE DAMB THING ALREADY!

**Naruto:** Alright already! Sheesh

**LTD:**...what you just say mofo?

**Naruto:** Nothing! So yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully the wait for this one won't be as long

**LTD:** gr

**Naruto:** oops, bye!


End file.
